El amor esta donde menos lo imaginas
by blossomKoRi
Summary: Sakura haruno y su complicada vida donde conocerá el primer amor,pero también el dolor, tendrá que decidir a quien amar,no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere pero ella luchara para hacer lo mejor. Nadie nos enseña a amar, nadie nos dice quien es la persona correcta ni mucho menos como elegirla, ¿Podra elegir a el correcto? ¿Que esta dispuesta a dar por amor?, con esta historia di
1. amor imposible

Primer día un paso para un nuevo comienzo-

Sakura : Hoy por fin estoy aquí! Me siento tan emocionada que… chaa! (grito la pelirosa )

Grupo de alumnas : Jajajaja mírala seguro es de primer año!

Sakura : excelente mi primer día en la universidad y ya soy la burla.

Ino : ¡Hey ! frentona por aquí.

Sakura : Ino puerca deja de llamarme así ¡ por cierto ¿En qué grupo estas?

Ino : Estoy en el grupo " A" y por ahí oí que Uchiha estará en ese grupo , ¿No estas emocionada?

Sakura : Él es asunto olvidado ya ha pasado más de un año sin verlo y no esperaba su regreso no estaba enterada de cuando llego a Konoha con Itachi.

-Ino y Sakura se dirigían a su nuevo salón donde viejos amigos las esperaban-

Tenten y Temari : Hola chicas por aquí hay lugares

Sakura : wow! Hola que gusto verlas pero Temari ¿Qué haces estudiando en Konoha?

Temari : Queria estar un tiempo fuera de casa aunque tengo varios motivos

Ino : jajaja mas bien el motivo se llama Shikamaru

Tenten : Ino no seas irreverente

Ino : Tu también tienes un "motivo" cof cof … Neji

Sakura: jajajaa chicas tranquilas aun asi no necesitamos explicaciones somos amigas y sabemos todo verdad Sai … digo Ino

Ino : bueno bueno ya entendí …. Mejor veremos quienes andan por aquí

Sakura : Miren quienes vienen a saludar

-Neji , shikamaru, Lee , Naruto y Sai se acercan –

Tenten : Hola Neji! Me da gusto verte tenía tiempo sin saber de ti

Neji : Hola espero que podamos salir más tarde para contarte todo , digo a ver si salimos en grupo.

Shikamaru : ¡Que fastidio! Me hubiera quedado en casa

Temari : Tu siempre tan flojo y despreocupado

Shikamaru: -cambiando de actitud- hola! Tu siempre tan enojona jajajaja

-Sai se dirigió a Ino dándole una flor morada-

Sai : Leí que es un buen gesto dar una flor a una mujer bonita

Ino: oh! Qué lindo gracias

Lee : hola ¿cómo están? Ohh Sakura que bella estas hoy

Sakura : Gracias Lee

Naruto : HOLA! CHICAS (grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon)

Sakura : Naruto baka! Se menos ruidoso aunque si estas tan de buen humor es diferente el día de hoy acaso se debe a Hinata o ¿no? Supe que salieron

Naruto : humm bueno si es que ella es tan hermosa ( se quedo hundido en sus pensamientos)

Hinata : Hola a todos Naruto yoo.. Bueno no nada (dijo titubeando y sonrojada)

-Naruto quedo congelado al oír la voz de Hinata –

Sakura : baka reacciona di hola! ….. shanarooo –dijo la pelirosa golpeando a Naruto-

Naruto : Ay! Sakura me dolió! Eh.. Hola Hinata

-De pronto una fuerte voz se oia …-

Tsunade : Hey! Todos a sus lugares les presentare a su Sensei de técnicas Ninja conocido ya por muchos Kakashi Hatake

-Sakura al oír su nombre se sonrojo tanto que parecía desmayaría-

Ino : Sakura ¿Estas bien? Te vez muy roja ¿quieres salir?

Sakura : Descuida solo tengo un poco de calor –Pensando- La verdad es que me siento tan feliz de verlo de nuevo

Kakashi : Buenos días chicos! Comenzaremos por pasar lista , Sakura ¿Puedes pasar lista por mí? En lo que escribo en el pizarrón.

-A lo que sakura asintió con la cabeza-

Sakura : -pensando- que por que yo ! no puedo ni verlo a los ojos mis manos tiemblan no es lo mismo desde aquel día …

-Flashback-

*Sakura y Kakashi fueron asignados a una misión en la aldea de la niebla, pero el clima no les favorecía así que tenían que buscar un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia*

Sakura : Sensei por aquí hay una cueva – la pelirosa se distrajo cayendo y lastimando su tobillo izquierdo- ay! Ayuda

-Kakashi corrió lo más rápido que pudo sosteniéndola en sus brazos cuidando de ser delicado con ella , llegaron a la cueva empapados por la tormenta-

Sakura : Disculpa ahora soy un estorbo – dijo sollozando-

-Kakashi limpio sus rosadas mejillas y dijo-

Kakashi : Tranquila yo cuidare de ti –dedicándole una sonrisa –

* La Temperatura descendió, el tiempo transcurría ,sakura temblaba del frio, ambos se acurrucaron uno con otro , era inevitable cruzar miradas, sus rostros cada vez más cerca buscando más que el calor humano, los latidos eran más rápidos*

Sakura: - pensando-¿Qué pasa conmigo? Él no me ve de esa forma – Sensei yo..

-FIN DEL FLASBACK –

-Incesantes golpes en la puerta sacaron a Sakura de sus recuerdos-

Sasuke : Puedo pasar? …


	2. Amado Odiado Rival

-Incesantes golpes en la puerta sacaron a Sakura de sus recuerdos-

Sasuke : Puedo pasar? …

Sakura: -Pff es el por qué justo ahora- Te puedes dar prisa me interrumpes

Sasuke: Eres una molestia como siempre –dijo burlón al ver la expresión de enojo de la pelirosa-

Kakashi : Ya dejen eso para otro lugar, bueno chicos el día de hoy me mostraran sus habilidades en combate vamos a fuera.

-Estando ya en un área para poder luchar el Sensei explica las reglas-

Kakashi: Primero los combates serán mixtos, no todos participaran y solo serán 3 combates por el día de hoy por ultimo tengo los nombres de todos en esta caja sacare 4 nombres.

-Primer combate es para ….. Tenten contra …. Sakura… el segundo combate es Uchiha Sasuke contra Hyuga Neji-

*Inicio del primer combate*

Sakura : vamos Tenten no te reprimas golpea con todas tus fuerzas

Tenten : claro!

-Tenten mostraba sus extraordinarias habilidades con las herramientas ninja y su técnica de lucha a distancia, Sakura no se quedaba atrás con esa destreza y fuerza sobre humana-

Sakura : SHANAROO! – un estruendo tan fuerte ocasionado por el golpe de Sakura al suelo haciendo que su contrincante cayera de inmediato-

Tenten: aún tengo un arma bajo la manga ….. un pergamino enorme estaba desenrollándose desde lo más alto soltando cientos de kunais dirigidos a Sakura-

-Sakura fue tan veloz que se posiciono frente a Tenten en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándola atónita y golpeandola –

* Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados de la fuerza sobre humana unos cuantos atemorizados*

Kakashi : y la ganadora del primer combate es SAKURA

Tenten : Amiga eres tan ferte – dijo estirando su mano para estrechar la de Sakura-

Naruto : - Dirigiéndose a Neji y Sasuke – No quisiera ser ustedes con esa tremenda fuerza de ella será una tremenda paliza la que les dará jajaja

Sasuke : Hump ! – solo emitió ese sonido tratando de fingir la impresión que la pelirosa había ocasionado-

Neji : -quedo sin palabras-

Kakashi : AHORA DEMOS COMIENZO AL SEGUNDO COMBATE

Un combate épico daba lugar un Hyuga contra un Uchiha ambos peleaban hasta desfallecer fue tan impresionante como todo mundo esperaba…

Cuando de pronto Sasuke dio su último golpe su contrincante fue derrotado.

Kakashi : No esperaba menos de estos grandes estudiantes pero el Ganador es Uchiha Sasuke , Sakura Sasuke descansen 10 minutos para que den comienzo al combate final.

Ino : Sakura estuviste genial pero aun así que suerte la tuya mira que luchar contra Sasuke el primer día de clases

Sakura : Ya te dije que me tiene sin cuidado ese engreído es cosa del pasado –dijo a ino-

-Pensando- Porque hoy y tan pronto aunque me siento feliz por fin le demostrare que ya no soy esa niña que lloraba para que la salvara-

Kakashi : ¿Estas lista?

Sakura: - sin poder sostenerle la mirada- POR SUPUESTO!

Sasuke : No me mediré solo porque eres una chica y fuiste mi compañera

Sakura : ahora soy más fuerte de lo que crees te quitare esa actitud ególatra de un golpe.

Kakashi : Qué inicie el combate y que gane el mejor – dijo dirigiéndose a la fuerte mujer y dedicándole una sonrisa de apoyo-


	3. Te mostrare mi fuerza

Kakashi : Qué inicie el combate y que gane el mejor – dijo dirigiéndose a la fuerte mujer y dedicándole una sonrisa de apoyo-

Miradas incrédulas observaban a los competidores, un gallardo hombre que llevaba con orgullo el nombre Uchiha amado por casi todas las jóvenes de Konoha y odiado por muchos hombres, Sakura una mujer que en el exterior era tan delicada como una pequeña flor pero en realidad era la mujer más fuerte que Sasuke conocía, una gran batalla estaba por comenzar.

Sasuke : ¿Estas lista niña? Quiero ver lo mejor de ti pues no me contendré

Sakura : No estes tan confiado he entrenado desde que te fuiste.

Sakura inicio dando el primer golpe haciendo que el Uchiha la tomara mas enserio y se pusiera en guardia.

Sakura : Toma esto cretino … Shaannaro! (golpeo en varias ocasiones al uchiha)

Sasuke : justsu bola de fuego ( lanzo con tanta rapidez el justsu)

Sakura : jaa..! fallaste (dijo con aires de grandeza)

Sasuke :¿ Estas segura? –Dijo sorprendiéndola atacándola por la espalda-

Golpeo tan fuerte el brazo izquierdo de la pelirosa impidiendo la movilidad de este,Sakura gimio pór el fuerte dolor , Kakashi intento parar la pelea

Sakura : Sensei no te atrevas a parar la pelea o nunca te lo perdonare por dudar de mi

*Sakura desato toda su furia concentrando todo su poder en su puño*

Sakura : Idiota no creas que es tan fácil derrotarme Chaaaaa! (dijo con coraje y decisión )

-Fue tan fuerte el poder que soltó en un solo golpe que no le dio tiempo al Uchiha de reaccionar a tiempo pues quedo petrificado al ver la expresión de dolor y coraje de aquella que una vez lo amo-

Nada se veía el polvo no dejaba ver el escenario final a los presentes, Kakashi buscaba con desesperación a Sakura.

Cuando todo se esclareció el joven Uchiha yacía en el piso , Sakura estaba de pie aunque el brazo lastimado y estando orgullosamente victoriosa frente a todos.

Naruto: Lo sabia Sasuke idiota te dije que ella te haría pedazos

Tenten ,Ino,Hinata,Temari : WOW! SAKURA

Sakura : Vez eso te pasa por subestimarme – dirigiéndose a sasuke y sonriendo de una forma retadora.

Kakashi : Y la ganadora es Sakura

Todos ovacionaban la gran hazaña muchos enmudecieron pues era la primera vez que veian parte del gran poder .

Kakashi fue donde sakura la tomo en sus brazos y poniéndola sobre su espalda.

Sakura : ¿Qué haces? –Dijo sonrojada-

Kakashi : Tranquila te llevare a la enfermería

Sakura : Yo puedo curarme sola no te preocupes

Kakashi : Anda no seas terca y déjame ayudarte

Sakura dejo de protestar , kakashi la llevaba mientras Naruto se acercaba dónde se encontraba Sasuke .

Naruto : Sasuke de que sonries si te acaban de dar una paliza

Sasuke : Como lo esperaba ahora ella es una fuerte mujer veo que ahora no necesita que la proteja – dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba – hump SAKURA

-Cambio de escena-

Kakashi y Sakura estando en la enfermería

Kakashi : Hey Hola! ¿Alguien por ahí? Traigo una alumna que se acaba de lastimar

*Nadie respondio*

Kakashi : No importa yo te curare

Sakura : De verdad estoy bien no te preocupes solo fueron unos rasguños

Kakashi no dijo nada , descubrio un poco el brazo de la joven, limpiaba tan sutil y delicadamente cada centimentro de sus heridas y apreciando la blanca y tersa piel de la pelirosa , Kakashi tragaba un poco de saliva para evitar demostrar nervios.

Sakura : -pensando- El es tan atento tan lindo , aun asi no se por que tan solo el roce de sus manos hace que mi corazón se acelere tan rápidamente

Un silencio incomodo se apoderaba de la situación sus miradas se encontraron pero esta vez fueron tan fijas que se clavaron la una a la otra quedando hipnotizados …. Parecía un momento tan perfecto donde las palabras estaban de mas , sus rostros se acercaban todo parecía como aquella vez en la cueva las respiración de ambos era tan fuerte …

ToC tOC…. –SAKURA! Se oian varias voces llamando a la pelirosa

Kakashi y Sakura se separaron al oir

Ino Hinata Tenten Y Temari entran a la enfermería tan conmocionadas por ver a Sakura con unos cuantos golpes

Sakura : Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí ?

Ino : como que que! Frentona claro que estamos aquí por que nos preocupas

Sakura : Tranquilas no fue nada serio

Las chicas se asombraron al ver la fortaleza inquebrantable de Sakura

Kakashi : Me sorprendiste no conocía esa parte tan fuerte de ti, veo que el entrenamiento con Tsunade fue un éxito , no esperaba menos de ti

Sakura al ser elogiada solo bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar la enorme sonrisa

Sakura : Gracias Sensei

-Finalizando las clases -

Itachi escucho los rumores de lo acontecido con su hermano, como profesor de técnicas ilusorias escuchaba mucho de sus alumnos.

Itachi : Hermanito ya oi las nuevas esa mujer pensé que te amaba – dijo en tono burlon y soltando unas cuantas carcajadas-

Sasuke : Hump!

Itachi : no hay nada de que avergonzarse ella es una de las mejores kunoichis de esta generación digna de el apellido Uchiha ¿No lo crees? Jajajajajaj

Sasuke : Si ella es fuerte – dijo sin titubear-

Itachi : No tienes que decir nada yo te conozco perfectamente solo te aconsejo se un hombre y buscala para saber cómo esta .

Sasuke quedo pensando en la opinión de Itachi …..


	4. Perder tu amor

Sasuke se quedó pensando en el consejo de Itachi todo el día, estando en casa sasuke llego sin decir nada directamente a su cuarto, no soportaba la insistente imagen de la nueva Sakura una y otra vez en su cabeza, busco entre sus cosas la foto vieja del equipo 7

Sasuke : (Mirando la foto) Ay! Por que ahora soy yo quien te piensa soy tan…

ToC..ToC abre la puerta Itachi del cuarto de Sasuke

Itachi : ¿Qué es lo que miras?

Sasuke : Nada que te interese

Itachi : Vamos! Cambia esa actitud

- Los días pasaron y Sasuke no la busco , cada que podía cruzar palabra con ella solo le dirigía palabras hirientes " eres torpe o eres una molestia" , cosa que ya tenia sin cuidado a Sakura-

Naruto : HEY! Salgamos mañana a Ichiraku con los chicos!

Sasuke : Hmp! DEJA DE MOLESTAR

Naruto : Anda deja de estar de malhumorado

Sasuke : Lo pensare….

- La verdad es que el temperamento del Uchiha se debía a que la pelirosa ya no se molestaba ni ni en verlo -

Era día de entrenamiento libre los chicos se juntaron solo a jugar mientras que las chicas se dedicaron a tomar enserio su entrenamiento especialmente Sakura quien era tan dura consigo misma cada día para ser la mejor

- A lo lejos Sasuke la observaba sin decir nada -

De pronto Itachi llega de la nada y le dice….

Itachi : Todo se acaba y ella tiene mejores hombres a su alrededor

Sasuke : No hay mejor hombre que un Uchiha –DIJO FURICO-

Itachi: Entonces me describes …..Sabes a mi también me parece linda y si tu no te pones las pilas ..

Sasuke : Si te atreves a…

Itachi : jajajaja Tranquilo aun así muchos como yo quisieran estar con ella y no solo hombres de tu edad

*Sasuke se retiró del lugar pero tan solo pensar que otro podría estar a su lado comenzaba a molestarle *

- Durante clase de Kakashi-

Sakura : - pensando – Como concentrarme si cada clase me distrae el verlo , es un hombre tan perfecto , fuerte , lindo … tiene todo y yo aun sigo siendo su alumna aaa…. Suspiraba tiernamente toda la clase

Ino : Sakura ¡! Hey!

Kakashi : Sakura ¿tienes algún problema?

Sakura : (tratando de evadir su mirada) Yoo no disculpa estoy bien prometo que no volverá a pasar-dijo un poco nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca-

Kakashi : Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy…. –le pide a Sakura un momento para hablar fuera del salón—

Kakashi : ¿Segura que estas bien? Confía en mi sabes que siempre estaré contigo

Sakura : Gracias no te preocupes aunque si podrías ayudarme… (Dijo sin pensar)

Kakashi : SI! DIME - dijo impaciente-

Sakura : No nada ..! – se metio corriendo al salón—

-Sasuke noto el cambio de actitud de Sakura pues aunque ella ya no lo notaba él siempre estaba observando cuando ella no se daba cuenta-

Se reunieron durante el descanso los chicos y las chicas todos conversaban menos sakura y sasuke que ni una mirada se cruzaban

Ino : Sakura! Últimamente estas tan distraída que he pensado mmm tal vez tu ¿estas enamorada?

Todos enmudecieron esperando la respuesta de la pelirosa pues pensaban aun sasuke era el dueño de esos sentimientos , Sasuke la miraba de reojo fingiendo leer un libro mientras esperaba su respuesta

Sakura : No claro que no – dijo nerviosa—

Ino : Te conozco ¡! Ya dime ¿va en nuestro grupo? ¿Es mayor? Insistía

Sakura : Bueno Yo….

Sasuke : Ya déjense de niñerías parecen tontas pronto comenzara la clase -interrumpio molesto aunque también temeroso no quería escuchar quien era el dueño de los sentimientos de Sakura, el pensarlo lo volvía tan loco-


	5. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale

- Al dia siguiente-

De camino a la escuela Sasuke toma el rumbo de Sakura…..

Flasback*

Itachi : Quiero que le entregues esto por mí a el pequeño cerecito…

Sasuke : YO POR QUE ¡! Si quieres conquístarla hazlo por tus medios

Itachi : Tengo que llegar hoy más tarde a dar clase, hazme ese favor .

Fin del flasback*

Sasuke : Ese tonto que se cree y todavía se atreve a usarme de cupido

- se topa con Sakura y la va siguiendo-

Sakura : ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Acaso estas preocupado por mí?

Sasuke: Y quien te dijo que me preocupo por ti

Sakura: Ya entiendo lo que pasa es que te gusto

Sasuke : HUmp! No me hagas reir niña tonta solo vengo a darte esto te lo manda itachi -le entrega unos pastelillos y una nota-

*Sakura lee la nota*

Querida Sakura:

Disculpa las actitudes de mi hermano ,quisiera demostrarte que no todos los Uchiha somos tan malos como el , estas cordialmente invitada a una cena familiar, el día de mañana como muestra de amistad…

Atte Itachi Uchiha

Sakura: Oh! No no puedo dile que no se preocupe ya que tu comportamiento hacia mí no tiene ningún efecto ya no me interesa lo que pienses o digas

*Sasuke quedo frio al oír esas palabras y molesto respondio*

Sasuke : Dicelo tu yo no soy tu mensajero…-dijo alejándose de la pelirosa-

Las clases comenzaron y Sakura se quedó atónita de la inesperada invitación de Itachi aún no podía creerlo…

Ino : ¿Qué? Wow Itachi te invito a cenar que suertuda eres….

Sakura : Tengo que rechazar su invitación….

Ino : estás loca no te lo permitiré ¡!

*Por fin daba comienzo la ultima clase y era de el Sensei Uchiha*

Ino : Mira quien llego .. el Sensei mas guapo de todos … dijo mientras movia de un lado a otro el brazo de sakura—

Sakura : Ya tranquila ….

Itachi : Buenos días chicos ya demos comienzo a una de las mejores clases LA MIA –dijo alardeando—

Alumnas : Es tan guapo aa….. Seguro estará enamorado de una hermosa mujer… como concentrarse si están los hermanos Uchiha juntos

Itachi : El dia de hoy se formaran parejas para que realicen juntos un genjutsu que mostraran dentro de un mes , para evitar problemas yo formare las parejas según mis criterios

Ino : Sakura … dile que tu quieres hacer pareja con el pero para toda la vida jajajajaja

Sakura : cállate te va a oir ….- dijo molesta pero sonrojada-

Itachi: bueno las parejas serán las siguientes:

Shikamaru-Temari Sai – ino Neji- Tenten Naruto- Hinata … Uiiii dijo Sakura apoyando a sus amigas al saber que casualmente quedaron con quienes gustaban…

asi fue formando las parejas hasta que solo quedaron Lee ,Sasuke y Sakura

Lee : Sensei yo..

Itachi : Si no te preocupes conozco tu situación así que tú y yo trabajaremos en otra dinámica por lo tanto Sasuke y Sakura serán la última pareja

Lee: No yo quería estar con Sakura ¡!

Alumnas : SUERTUDA HARUNO!

Sakura : Pero sensei yo no puedo …

Itachi : Se que es difícil con el pero las parejas van de acuerdo a sus capacidades y ambos son muy fuertes, lo bueno será que te vere seguido en casa – dijo sonriendo-

Sakura dejo de hablar y solo se sonrojo….

-Al final de la clase las chicas se juntan a platicar-

Sakura: Las felicito todas quedaron con quienes querían que suertudas más sin embargo yo estaré trabajando por el próximo mes alado de ese cretino

Ino : Si esto hubiera sucedido cuando éramos genin seguro estarías por desmayarte… ya veo que eso de olvidarlo es enserio -dijo con tristeza-

Sakura: ya te lo dije muchas veces el ya no me interesa

Ino : Si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada de alguien mas

-LOS CHICOS REUNIDOS TODOS CON UNAS ENORMES SONRISAS -

Naruto : ¿y si invitamos a las chicas a ichiraku?...

Sai : ¿Salida en grupo ? Me parece perfecto

Shikamaru : mmmm ¡Que problemático …. Pero ella estará ahí así que yo si quiero

Neji : Por mi no hay problema de todas formas me gusta estar con ella …. Digo me gustaría distraerme

Naruto : jajaja vamos a conquistarlas que galanes…-dijo bromeando— Sasuke tienes que ir ok…

Sasuke : (SUMIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS) no quiero trabajar con esa tonta Itachi me las pagara!

Naruto : Hey….. iremos hoy a Ichiraku

Sasuke : Sin haber oído que ellas irían- Si ya deja de molestar idiota

-Sakura dejo a las chicas para buscar a Itachi-

Sakura: Sensei Uchihaaa!

Itachi : No soy tan viejo dime Itachi…. ¿Qué paso cerecito?

Sakura : Itachi …Agradezco la invitación pero no es necesario que te disculpes por las acciones de tu hermano de todas formas no me importa lo que diga

Itachi : ¿Y quien dijo que lo hago solo por el? Pero esta bien no te obligare pero la cita conmigo queda pendiente …

Sakura : Gracias … y claro

Kakashi escucho la conversación sin querer, cuando Itachi se alejo el se acerco a Sakura…

Sakura : Oh! Estabas ahí? No te vi llegar

Kakashi : Si ya lo note …- dijo muy serio-

Sakura: Sensei hace mucho que no tenemos la oportunidad de hablar … ya te extrañaba

Kakashi : No parece.. dijo entre dientes

Sakura : ¿Perdon que dijiste? No pude oir

Kakashi : Nada y disculpa tengo que ir a la sala de maestros por mi libro Icha Icha –desaparecio en un instante-

Sakura : Si no lo conociera diría que que esta …..No no creo es una tontería


	6. ¿cita grupal?

-Naruto,Neji,shikamaru y sai se reúnen en la entrada de la escuela esperando a las chicas-

Naruto : Chicas ¿Les gustaría ir a Ichiraku con nosotros hoy ?

Hinata : Naruto yoo..si quiero-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

Tenten ,Temari,Ino : Claro!

Sakura :Yo no sé si ir …(me preocupa quedarme sola ,al final todas tienen con quien estar menos yo) tengo que entrenar – dijo tratando de excusarse-

Naruto : Anda Sakura te vas a divertir DE VERAS!. Un día de descanso no te hará daño.

Hinata,Ino,Temari,Tenten : ANDA VAMOS….VAMOS.. VAMOS….(insistían una y otra vez)

Sakura: mmmm Está bien ¿A qué hora?

Naruto : Les parece bien ¿ a las 4? Después iríamos al cine o donde quieran.

-Ansiosas acordaron reunirse en casa de Ino para poder arreglarse juntas-

Tenten : Mira Ino esto me pondré ¿Te gusta?

Ino : ¡Que hermoso vestido!

Temari : ¿Me ayudarían con mi cabello?

Asi todas comenzaron a pedir opinión y ayudándose con el maquillaje , el único problema es que Sakura no tenía el mínimo interés por verse más arreglada de lo normal.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y faltaba poco para que terminaran, cuando Ino se dio cuenta de la falta de entusiasmo de la pelirosa dijo :

Ino : Sakura! Así cómo crees que conquistaras a alguien, vamos déjame ayudarte.

Sakura : No quiero…! –dijo haciendo pucheros- aparte ustedes se arreglan porque ellos estarán… pero yo no tengo algún motivo

Ino comenzó a arreglar de pies a cabeza a la berrinchuda de su amiga , dieron las 4 y aun no terminaban de arreglar a Sakura.

Ring…RinG…Hola –Dijo Hinata-

Naruto : Hola ¿Dónde están? , no me digas que al final no vendrán.

Hinata: No te preocupes en 5 minutos estamos ahí.

Naruto no tenía idea que 5 minutos para una chica pueden ser incluso horas cuando se trata de ponerse linda.

-Cerca de Ichiraku los chicos impacientes esperaban-4:30 pm

Sasuke : ¿A quién demonios esperamos? Muero de hambre

Naruto : Tranquilo ya llegaran -

Shikamaru : aaaa Son tan problemáticas….dijo mirando al cielo

Neji : Ya tranquilos

Sai : Como no le compre flores , ella ama las flores.

Sasuke : Esperen… ¿ Esto es una especie de cita en grupo? Que tonte… (No pudo terminar su frase cuando de pronto)

Sakura: Hola!, Disculpen la demora , todo esto fue mi culpa.

Todas lucían tan hermosas que dejaron sin palabras a los chicos.

Sasuke : Como siempre eres una molestia (fue lo único que pudo decir -)

Solo Sasuke protestaba por el tiempo, los demás no dijeron nada pues se dieron cuenta que la espera valió la pena.

- Una hora más tarde salieron de ichiraku-

Sai : Iremos al cine ¿verdad?

Shikamaru : Excelente vamos a ver una película de terror

Hinata : pero yo…

Naruto : No te preocupes me sentare junto a ti así todo estará bien –

Ino : JAJAJAJA que aprovechado…

Aunque la única pareja formal eran Hinata y Naruto poco a poco se fueron formando parejitas, sin darse cuenta uno a uno iba caminando alado de quien gustaba… con excepción de Sakura que caminaban en extremo contrario a Sasuke.

Sasuke : (pensando) Porque me molesta que no me de la misma atención que antes , ¿Qué rayos me sucede?

Ino : Sakura haber dime ¿ porque estas tan callada? ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo? La vez pasada me ibas a decir quién te gustaba ¿No es así?

Sasuke se puso atento a la plática -

Sakura : ya te dije que nadie

Ino : Bueno… entonces dime ¿Qué tipo de hombre te atrae?

Sasuke abrió tanto los ojos de la impresión que parecían salirse de su lugar, escondió sus puños en los bolsillos del pantalón tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

Sakura : Sin duda alguien fuerte , atractivo, inteligente….

Sasuke : Hump…(pensando que lo describía)

Sakura : pero lo más importante alguien tierno , atento, alguien como….(Sin querer dejo de hablar y comenzó a recordar los momentos con kakashi)

Sasuke se quedó intrigado , quería saber quién era aquel que lo desplazo del corazón de la pelirosa…..

-FLASHBACK- EN LA CUEVA -

Sakura: - pensando-¿Qué pasa conmigo? Él no me ve de esa forma – Sensei yo..

Kakashi : ¿puedo confiar en ti? Me quitare la mascara ¿Me puedes guardar el secreto?

Sakura enmudeció -Por fin después de años poder ver su rostro ,Kakashi retiro la mascara…

Sakura estando en Shock (pensando) No puedo creerlo , él es tan guapo que parece un sueño , sus labios tienen una forma tan perfecta , son tan rosados , su rostro entero tiene una sublime expresión, como puede esconder tanta belleza tras esa tela , si sigo así hasta olvidare como respirar…

Sakura : Ka….Ka..KAKASHI SENSEI… eres….tan awwww…. ¿Dime por qué yo?—DIJO TITUBEANDO-

Kakashi : Confió en ti más de lo crees , sabes eres la primera en años en ver mi rostro… ni Rin u Obito pudieron llegar a verme sin mascara

Sakura (pensando) Si hace unos instantes estaba nerviosa ahora no sé cómo reaccionar…..

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Ino : Hey… Sakura! Ay! Olvídalo

-llegando al cine un encuentro cambiaria las cosas, alguien estría dispuesto a luchar-


	7. Amar a quien te ama

Ya en el cine Naruto y sus amigos se hacían cargo de las entradas y los dulces mientras ellas conversaban.

Sasori : Mira que hermosa mujer tenemos por aquí

Itachi: ¿Quién?

Sasori : Esa mujer de cabello rosa tiene un cuerpo que…

Itachi : No seas cerdo

Sasori : ¿De qué te enojas? ¿Qué la conoces?

Itachi : Estas viendo a una futura Uchiha….. HeY! SAKURA!

Ino: Mira quien te está hablando y viene para acá

Itachi : Hola cerecito pero que hermosa estas hoy, como siempre diría yo.

Sakura : Hola y gracias por el cumplido

-Sasuke nota el movimiento de su hermano, corre donde Sakura y la sujeta del brazo atrayéndola hacia el-

Sasuke : Es hora de la función vámonos

Sakura : SUELTAME IDIOTA!

Itachi : ¿A qué función van?

Ino noto los celos de Sasuke y con malas intenciones dijo : Vamos a la función que comienza en 5 minutos en la sala 2

Itachi : Perfecto! Justo Sasori y yo iríamos a verla, Me permite señorita—ofreciendo su brazo a Sakura-

Itachi : A si es como se trata a una mujer , apréndelo hermanito!

Sasuke : Hump… IDIOTA!

-Dentro de la sala-Se sentaron de la siguiente manera ….Naruto, Hinata,Neji,Tenten,Ino,Sai,Shikamaru,Temari,Sasori y la fila se llenó.

Sakura,Sasuke e Itachi se tuvieron que ir al fondo de la sala , la incómoda pelirosa que antes no tenía con quien pasar un rato, ahora disfrutaba la compañía de tan apuestos hombres.

La película dio comienzo y como era de esperarse era la oportunidad de los galanes de tomar de la mano a su pareja, los chicos no dudaron en aprovechar la obscuridad del lugar y ellas se dejaron querer, mientras tanto con Sakura…..

Itachi intento rodear a sakura con su brazo, así que Sasuke no dudo en interferir.

Sasuke : Me permites quiero palomitas ( tirando refresco sobre Sakura)

Sakura : Idiota mira lo que hiciste! ( se va al baño)

Itachi : ¿Qué crees que haces?

Sasuke : Nada solo fue un accidente

Itachi : Deberías ser más honesto con tus sentimientos

…AL TERMINO DE LA PELICULA-

Todos comenzaban a despedirse

Neji : Permíteme acompañarte, ya es algo tarde- le dijo a tenten—

Tenten : Muchas gracias (lo toma del brazo)

Naruto : Vamos Hinata le prometí a tu padre llegarías temprano a casa.

Shikamaru : Vamos yo te llevo a casa , si no llegas bien seguro tus hermanos me mataran –le dijo a Temari—

Temari : Amaria ver eso!

Sai : Vamos te invito a cenar ¿te parece? – le dijo a Ino-

Ino: vamos, Oye Saku perdón me iré.

Sakura : No te preocupes que tengan una linda noche.

Ino : Chicos les encargo a Sakura –Dirigiendose a los Uchiha-

Sasori : Itachi me tengo que ir tengo cosas pendientes adiós.

Los Uchiha se quedaron mirando con desprecio

Itachi : Permíteme acompañarte

Sakura : Descuida soy una chica fuerte jajajaja

Sasuke : Entonces yo también voy con ustedes para ir juntos a casa

Itachi : No hermanito no te preocupes

Sasuke e Itachi comenzaron a discutir, la pelirosa se enojó y no se dieron cuenta cuando se fue…

Itachi : Bueno vámonos ¡! ¿Pero a dónde fue?

Sasuke : Idiota por tu culpa se ha ido

-Ya era un poco tarde y las calles de Konoha eran inseguras a altas horas de la noche, aunque Sakura sabía de esto caminaba despreocupadamente-

Iba tan distraída que no noto cuando varios hombres la rodearon, no serían problema para alguien de su fuerza pero se arreglaron para inmovilizarla.

Bandido1: Mira que belleza mmmm…Ven chiquita dame un beso

Bandido2: Tranquila lo disfrutaras

De la nada los hombres cayeron al piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura quedo impactada pues solo fueron unos cuantos segundos.

Kakashi : ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

Sakura : Llorando – Gracias Gracias

Kakashi : Descuida te escoltare a casa –Le da su chaqueta-

-En casa de Sakura-

Sakura : Gracias de verdad , sin ti no sé qué me hubiera sucedido.

Kakashi : Sabes que siempre te protegeré, eres como una hermanita.

Sakura al oír eso sintió que cada fragmento de amor que había desarrollado por él se hacía añicos, sentía como si miles de kunais se clavaran en su cuerpo, destrozada y sintiéndose como una tonta solo pudo decir…

Sakura : Disculpa tengo que entrar , toma tu chaqueta. (entro corriendo a su casa sin mirar atrás y con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo)


	8. Luchar y Seguir adelante

Sakura no fue a la Universidad por tres días, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para verlo a los ojos y fingir que nada había sucedido, pasaba todo el día en cama, no contestaba las llamadas de sus amigos.

Sakura : ¿Por qué?, soy una estúpida, no hacía nada más que fijarme en ti y nunca me di cuenta que era solo una ilusión. Mis sentimientos tuvieron que terminar con esas palabras, tal vez nunca fui parte de tus recuerdos como tú lo eres de los míos, sé que no debo culparte por mi sufrir, aun así siento una rabia por dentro que no me deja estar en paz.

Aunque no es la primera vez que me rompen el corazón, nunca pensé llegar a llorar por ti, aun así pudiste destrozarme en segundos.

Ella estaba devastada, una mujer tan fuerte físicamente, era difícil de creer que unas cuantas palabras pudieron hacer de ella una persona tan frágil.

-Mientras tanto en la Universidad-

Naruto : Ino ¿Sabes algo de Sakura? Ella nunca ha faltado a clases.

Ino : Ayer fui a verla porque no quería contestar mis llamadas, pero la vi muy mal se ve triste, no quiso contarme nada al respecto ,su madre me ha dicho que pocas veces a salido de su habitación sin decir nada.

Naruto se dirigió a todos y todas….Vamos a visitar a Sakura seguro es ahora cuando más nos necesita.

Sasuke : Yo también iré

Todos :¿Qué? –Dijeron sorprendidos-

Sasuke : No me importa ella en lo absoluto , solo quiero verla porque no hemos hecho nada del trabajo que dejo Itachi en parejas.

-Todos acordaron ir a visitarla terminando las clases-

Mebuki Haruno : Ya basta ¡! Arréglate vendrán a visitarte

Sakura : Te dije que no quiero ver a nadie

Kizashi Haruno : Hija ya te quiero lista entendiste, no se qué te ocurre pero todos estamos preocupados por ti, así que has un esfuerzo .

Sakura : Pero papá! – Accedió un poco enojada pero se alisto para esperar a las visitas-

Ding…dong-tocaban a la puerta y varias voces se oían (abre la puerta Sakura)

Naruto : Sakura perdón por llegar así pero estábamos preocupados por ti….

Sakura : Hola chicos! Adelante pasen ….. entran Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,Temari…..Sasuke

Sakura : ¿y tú que haces aquí? –Sorprendida al ver al Uchiha-

Sasuke : Hmp! Solo vine por lo del trabajo, así que no me dejes con todo y espero ya mañana verte en la escuela.

Sakura : -con una sonrisa sincera- Oh! Que dulce estabas preocupado por mi Jajajaja

Sasuke : Ya te dije que no, eres una molestia, yo solo me preocupo por el trabajo.

Naruto : Bueno ya dejen de pelear….mira te trajimos un pastel y dulces …

-Comenzaron a platicar con Sakura, incluso la hicieron sonreír durante todo el tiempo-

SaKura : Pero por que no comes algo - le dijo a Sasuke-

Sasuke : No me gustan las cosas dulces

Sakura : Espera deja te traigo algo….

-le sirvió un poco de comida hecha por ella—

Sakura : Espero lo disfrutes, lo cocine yo, tómalo como agradecimiento por haberte molestado en venir aquí.

Sasuke : No cocinas mal-Dijo el Uchiha- ( aunque realmente le había fascinado el platillo)

Pasaron un par de horas y ya era tiempo de despedirse.

Ino : Te veremos mañana he… -

Sakura : Claro!, y gracias por venir.

Sakura ya estando en su habitación y reflexionando. Sí que soy una niña, que tonta fui, me he perdido de muchas cosas en estos días, incluso mis amigas ya tienen novio, tengo unos amigos tan buenos, incluso hoy Sasuke se comportó de lo más lindo, no puedo negar que verlo también me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-En casa de los Uchiha- justo cuando llega Sasuke-

Itachi : Hermanito supe que fuiste a visitar a Sakura

Sasuke : hump…

Mikoto : ¿Sakura? Mmm creo he escuchado ese nombre

Itachi: Si es Haruno Sakura una jovencita pelirosa muy fuerte.

Mikoto : A ya! la hija de mi amiga Mebuki, esa niña sí que es hermosa y destacada incluso es alumna de una Sanin.

Sasuke : estas muy bien enterada de lo que hace.

Fugaku : Esa jovencita parece ser interesante.

Itachi : Claro… y yo pienso que es merecedora del apellido Uchiha

Sasuke : Es muy joven para ti – dijo celoso-

Itachi : Para el amor no hay edades , por cierto madre estará viniendo seguido para entrenar con Sasuke les deje una tarea juntos.

Mikoto : Me encantara tenerla por aquí , hace falta una mujer más en esta casa.


	9. FAMILIA UCHIHA

-En casa de los Uchiha-

Mikoto : ¡Que malo eres! Ya me di cuenta de lo que haces jajajajaja

Itachi :No te puedo mentir, pero ese necio necesita un empujoncito, ella es una niña hermosa, y el necesita un poco de celos.

Mikoto : Es algo seco cuando se trata de sentimientos, yo también ayudare.

Itachi :¿Entonces me ayudaras? Mira esto es lo que haremos….

Itachi y Mikoto planeaban una forma para que Sasuke fuera valiente de una buena vez…

Al día siguiente…. antes de ir a la escuela Sakura con una mejor actitud, se propuso tener un gran día .

Sakura : No es suficiente con parecer fuerte, TENGO QUE DEMOSTRARLO! Es hora de hacer frente y no mirar atrás.

-en la escuela-

Sasuke llegó temprano a la escuela como de costumbre, pero algo lo mantenía nervioso.

Sasuke : Ver su asiento vacío me hace sentir con ganas de correr y salir a buscarla, maldita sea!

¿Qué tiene esta niña que me trae loco?

- los minutos parecían horas para el Uchiha, cuando de pronto la pelirosa aparece, un suspiro de alivio salieron de sus labios cuando la vio llegar, pero ella no noto su presencia, no se tomó la molestia de mirar a su alrededor , parecía indiferente-

Sasuke : Estoy tratando de mantenerme cuerdo…estúpida niña no puedo evitar estas ganas de tener tu atención, odio necesitarte tanto.

-Las horas pasaban y ellos no cruzaban palabra alguna, parecían totalmente desconocidos, al final del día el Uchiha un poco malhumorado se armó de valor y se acercó donde ella-

Sasuke : ¿Estas lista? Ya es hora de irnos

Sakura : ¿A dónde?

Sasuke : Como puede ser que lo olvidaras, hoy empezaremos el trabajo juntos, nos iremos a mi casa, y no acepto un no por respuesta, mi madre incluso cocino especialmente para ti.

Sakura : Sssi…. Disculpa olvide por completo que nos veremos más seguido

-De camino a casa de los Uchiha, Sakura y sasuke tenían un silencio incomodo-

Sasuke : mm.. Bueno estas mejor ahora?

Sakura : Si muchas gracias por preguntar..

-La falta de temas de conversación era evidente, el camino hacia la casa de Sasuke parecía eterno, pero de camino a la casa se toparon con Itachi un poco más adelantado-

Sakura : Itachi!

Sasuke : No grites la gente te observa ( la verdad no quería que su hermano estuviera con ellos)

Itachi : Hola cerecito – tomando su mano dándole un beso- van a casa ¿verdad?

*tzk…pero que fue eso, un beso en la mano pero que confianza está tomando este -pensó Sasuke-*

Sakura: Si, aunque la verdad lo olvide.

-Ya en casa de los Uchiha-

Mikoto : Hola bienvenida!

Sakura : Buenas tardes señora mucho gusto , ¿Me recuerda?

Mikoto : Claro! Sakura pero que hermosa te has puesto, seguro tienes muchos chicos pretendiéndote.

Sakura : La verdad no …

Itachi : No seas modesta, si eres tan bella que hasta yo me doy cuenta de la gran mujer que eres.

Sasuke : Bueno ya basta de presentaciones-dijo enojado-

Fugaku : Con que esta señorita es la famosa Haruno, cuéntame sobre tus habilidades,supe que derrotaste a mi hijo seguro eres muy fuerte –comenzó a llenarla de preguntas-

Sakura : Hola buenos días- hablando nerviosa- bueno yo… soy la primera de la clase, soy estudiante de Tsunade Sama.

Fugaku : Impresionante! También veo que tienes el Byakugo no in como ella, se nota que eres perfecta para controlar el chakra –dijo con aprobación- bueno mucho gusto en conocerte (fugaku se va)

Mikoto : Sabes Sakura es la primera vez que Fugaku queda impresionado por una jovencita sin duda eres de su agrado.

Itachi : Tienes todo para ser una Uchiha, incluso la aprobación de mi padre… no te gustaría..

Sasuke : Vamos a practicar – la toma de la mano y salen corriendo-

Mikoto : Es tan linda , tal y como me la describiste, ¿Te has dado cuenta como la miraba? Estoy segura que mi niño está enamorado

Itachi : No le falta mucho solo hay que ayudarlo a que sea más honesto con sus sentimientos.


	10. Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

Sasuke y Sakura tenían un arduo entrenamiento, más aún porque eran considerados de los mejores, tendrían que cumplir las altas expectativas.

Sakura : Maldita sea ! no puedo más (cae al piso), perdona sé que soy una molestia, deberías decirle a Itachi que te ponga a alguien más como pareja, alguien mejor que yo.

Sasuke :¿Estás loca?, No hay nadie mejor que tu ( Dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para levantarla)

Sakura* La calidez de su sonrisa tan sincera hizo que recobrara la confianza, fue como un fuerte impulso, me siento aún más alegre por volver a ver de nuevo esa sonrisa como en aquellos días.

Mikoto y Fugaku observaban a lo lejos la escena…

Mikoto : Son tal para cual, ella mantiene a raya su carácter, juntos se complementan .¿Te acuerdas? Parece ser que somos tú y yo hace unos cuantos años.

Fugaku no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero reconocía las cualidades de la chica Haruno.

Fugaku : (Abrazando a Mikoto) Es un hombre afortunado, pero heredo lo cabeza dura de mí.

Sakura* Han pasado 3 semanas desde que veo todos los días a Sasuke, más que solo ayudarnos a entrenar, sin darse cuenta él ha hecho más por mí, pues es ahora donde me puedo reír de las lágrimas que derrame por Kakashi, parece irónico que el primer hombre que rompió mi corazón, me da una razón más para sonreír...

Nuevamente estoy aquí en casa de los Uchiha, parezco incluso de la familia, son tan atentos, incluso Sasuke ha cambiado su actitud conmigo, me vuelve a parecer atractivo es un poco más maduro y seguro de sí mismo.

Mikoto : Hola hija! Bienvenida

Sakura : Hola Señora buenas tardes, ¿Ya llego Sasuke a casa?

Mikoto : No, pero no creo que tarde mucho ,¿Me ayudas con la comida?

Sakura : Claro! Aunque mejor descanse hoy yo me hago cargo de la comida.

-Llega Sasuke , Fugaku e Itachi a la casa-

Mikoto : qué bueno que llegaron, la comida ya está hecha por favor ya siéntense.

Sasuke : Pero que rico esta esto, madre hoy te luciste con la comida…

Itachi : Estoy deacuerdo esto es delicioso, incluso mi padre no dice palabra alguna míralo solo come sin parar Jajajaja

Mikoto : No me agradezcan, todo fue hecho por Sakura. –dijo orgullosa-

Sakura : No es para tanto –Dijo sonrojada-

Tiempo después volvieron a su entrenamiento, pero este fue interrumpido por una intensa lluvia, volvieron corriendo a casa de Sasuke.

Sasuke : Hola..! ma… itachi papá… ¿alguien? *encuentra una nota*

Hijo no quise interrumpirlos, tu padre y yo fuimos a un onsen (aguas termales) regresamos mañana, itachi está en una misión en la aldea de la arena.

Sakura: La lluvia no ha parado, si no llego ahorita a casa tendré problemas.

Sasuke : Márcales diles lo que sucede, hoy te quedaras aquí, toma un baño ten ( le da una toalla, una camisa de él y unos shorts)

Sakura: Gracias,(Se va a bañar)-

-Pasaron unos minutos-

Sakura: Ya estoy lista muchas gracias

Sasuke : tZK…(DERRAME NASAL) ( Se ve tan hermosa incluso con una simple camisa)

Los pensamientos más perversos salieron disparados de la mente del Uchiha, aunque siempre era perseguido por mujeres, era la primera vez que experimentaba los deseos por una mujer, aun así no olvido ser un caballero.

Sasuke : Dormirás en mi habitación

Sakura : ¿Y tú?

Sasuke : No te preocupes dormiré en la habitación de Itachi, ¿Quieres una taza de café o de te?

Sakura : Si por favor un poco de café…

Sakura* Él es tan atento, nunca se había portado así…

Sasuke : Toma ¿Así está bien?

Sakura : Si, Muchas gracias.

El silencio era tan profundo que hasta los sorbos se podían oír, se miraban uno a otro en algunas ocasiones pero sin poder sostener la mirada del otro.

Sakura * Esto es romántico, sé que no es su intención pero me siento tan feliz de estar así con él.

Sasuke : ¿Ahora qué demonios hago? - bueno veo que terminaste—vamos a dormir

-Suben a las habitaciones, una enfrente de la otra-

Sakura : Que descanses, ten una linda noche.

Sasuke : Gracias, tu igual.

-Cada quien recargados en la puerta soltando suspiros de alivio por la tensión-

Sakura : Pero que ordenado es , no puedo creer dormiré en su habitación, sus almohadas incluso huelen a él-voltea al buro y ve la vieja foto del equipo 7-

*Que dulce aun la conserva*

-Mientras tanto Sasuke en la otra habitación-

Sasuke* Eres tan linda... Lo que daría por estar en esa habitación ahora mismo…

No podían dormir, pensando en que hacia el otro…. Tal vez era hora de dar un paso hacia adelante

El que te quiere te busca…. ¿Y si está en la habitación de enfrente?...Una oportunidad se presento

¿Quién dará el primer paso?


	11. HARUNO Y UCHIHA

Ruidos extraños provenían del pasillo, eso puso muy nerviosa a Sakura, dudaba en salir a ver que o quien era quien provocaba el ruido, más aún porque era incorrecto merodear a tan altas horas de la noche en una casa ajena.

-Sakura va al pasillo que separaba las habitaciones, no podía ver muy bien ya que los interruptores estaban apagados, la luz proveniente de afuera era su única iluminación.

Sakura , ay! (Sintió algo pasando por los pies)

La pelirosa grito tan fuerte que Sasuke salió rápido de la habitación, no vio a Sakura frente a la puerta, la tumbo y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando el Uchiha sobre de ella.

Sakura : Yo…

Sus miradas se fijaban, entraban en un trance, el tiempo se detuvo, nada más que ellos existían en ese momento, sus manos comenzaron a entrelazarse, sus cuerpos se acoplaban, los rostros se juntaban a la par, la piel descubierta de la pelirosa se erizaba con el roce de sus manos,no ponía oposición a sus caricias, el culmino las dulces caricias con un tierno beso, su primer beso.

Parecía que miles de fuegos artificiales ardían, todo era perfecto…..

Sasuke –TE AMO- hace tanto que deseaba hacer esto

Sakura quedo sin palabra alguna, lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella, provocándolo para besarla una vez más.

*El Uchiha no dudo en besarla de nuevo , cuando los besos no eran suficientes….

Sakura* Me tomo entre sus brazos, me pregunto si yo quería…yo solo lo mire y con una sonrisa le dije todo, esa noche me entregue a él.

+La carga y la lleva a su habitación…..

Sasuke* la acostó delicadamente en la cama, la despojaba de su ropa….recorría a besos cada centímetro de su suave piel, no dejo parte de su cuerpo sin recorrer. Ella lo tomo del cuello besándolo tan despacio que solo hacia aumentar el deseo del Uchiha.

Sakura* Me sentía tan nerviosa, cuando besaba mi cuerpo y subía poco a poco hasta mis senos, mordiendo uno de ellos –ah…!( soltó un suave sonido de dolor que le causaba placer) solo me hacía desearlo dentro de mí..

Sasuke : ¿Estas lista? –Volviendo a besarla-

Sakura : Hazlo (Dijo con desesperación)

….Se volvían uno….la primera vez dentro soltó un gemido ,entregaba su virtud al hombre que amaba , la tomo con más fuerza , el ritmo de ambos se acoplaba, sus cuerpos sudaban, parecía que nada los saciaría, un momento lleno de amor pero sobre todo de pasión los invadía…

Terminaron rendidos, agitados. Fue la primera noche juntos, la mágica noche, un día que jamás olvidaran.

A la mañana siguiente….

Sakura* Amanecí entre sus brazos, estaba tan entrelazado que parecía no querer dejarme ir….

"Buenos días hermosa" dijo mientras besaba mi frente, me dio un fuerte abrazo, diciéndome al oído : "fue la mejor noche de mi vida"….

Sasuke * ella lucia tan hermosa, sabía que fui el primer hombre…. Ahora más quería ser el último en su vida, sus palabras llenaron de felicidad mi alma: "Te amo" dijo sin titubear, sin duda soy afortunado.

Sasuke : dime ¿Qué haces que me vuelves tan loco?, acaso es tu fuerza, tu belleza, tu inteligencia… mujer tienes tantas cosas que me hacen quererte cada día a mi lado, no me volveré a alejarme de ti nunca más.

Sakura* Mi amor por él, era diferente, esa mañana incluso imaginaba lo felices que podríamos ser de ahora en adelante.

Se tomaron un tiempo más para permanecer abrazados en la cama.

Sakura* Podía sentir su cuerpo tan cálido, perfecto, ahora éramos uno en cuerpo y alma.

-Sakura y Sasuke parecían recién casados, tomaron una ducha y ambos hicieron el desayuno, se sentaron a la mesa-

Sasuke : parecerá tonto después de lo de anoche, pero quiero que esto sea formal, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura : claro eso sin dudarlo –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Mientras desayunaban ya planeaban como decir a sus padres de su nueva relación.

Sasuke : Esta tarde quisiera ir con tus padres para decirles de nuestro noviazgo…

Sakura: ¿No crees que sea algo antiguo hacer esto?

Sasuke : Quiero que todo mundo sepa que esto es enserio, ya no podrás escapar de mí.

Sakura* Ahora estaba segura, el sasuke que conocí desapareció, ya no era un niño arrogante que nada le importaba, me enamore de un hombre seguro de lo que quiere.

Sasuke : Por mi familia no te preocupes, ellos te quieren, especialmente mi mamá ya antes de esto te consideraba como una hija.

-Paso el tiempo-

Sasuke : Bueno es hora tenemos que ir a tu casa….

Sakura : Si vamos

Sakura* Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, es gracioso ver como aun no llegamos a casa y puedo notar que su respiración aumento drásticamente, es tan tierno.

-Caminaron por las calles de Konoha, lo hacían tomados de la mano, mucha gente al verlos pasar se asombraba al ver tan inusual pareja-

Persona1: ¿No es Uchiha Sasuke?

Persona2: y va con la alumna de Tsunade Sama, es Haruno Sakura

Sakura * La gente nos miraba y él me tomaba de la mano tan orgulloso…..

-Llegaron a casa de Sakura..-

Sakura : Por fin aquí estamos ¿Listo?

Sasuke : Si

Sakura * Lo tome de la mano, estaba totalmente helada, incluso temblaba, ¿Cómo uno de los hombres más fuertes de Konoha tenía miedo por algo así?, es tan lindo…..

Ding…Dong….](Abren la puerta)

*Por fin llegaste*-

Uno de los mayores retos del Uchiha, conocer a los suegros…..


	12. LOS SUEGROS

Conocer a los suegros no siempre es de las mejores experiencias. El Uchiha no tenía escapatoria, amarla llevaba sus riesgos, ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, ser valiente significa avanzar a pesar de tener miedo.

Mebuki Haruno : Adelante pasen…pasen…- repetía una y otra vez algo impaciente-

Sasuke no movía ni un dedo, parecía que el temor lo invadía, tenía la sensación de salir corriendo cuando lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue la mano de Sakura

Sakura : vamos-dijo entre risas- Lo tomo de la mano y entraron dirigiéndose directamente a la sala donde Kizashi los esperaba.

Se soltaron de la mano al ver a Kizashi, pues no parecía muy contento al verlos.

Kizashi miro fijamente al Uchiha , era una mirada tan intimidante que incluso incrementaba los nervios de la pelirosa, solo una expresión de desprecio se reflejaba de su rostro.

Sasuke comenzó la conversación con un cordial saludo - la primera impresión siempre es la mas importante-

Sasuke: Buenas Tardes, Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke –se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia-Los nervios de Sasuke eran notorios, -tragaba una y otra vez saliva- es un honor conocerlo he oído mucho sobre usted.

Kizashi: Mucho gusto – dijo en un tono enojado- , a que se debe la visita de un miembro de los Uchiha en mi casa. – gruño , luego se reclino sobre el sofá mientras cruzaba los brazos esperando respuesta-

Sakura: Sientate por favor – dijo mientras señalaba el sofá-

Sasuke tomo asiento, cada movimiento sentía que lo realizaba con extrema lentitud, respiro profundamente, apretó fuertemente los puños y dijo: Perdone la molestia yo quisiera…

Mebuki: Sakuraaa…..! Ven y ayúdame con el té –decía con un tono alto-

Sakura: En un momento vuelvo- se acercó a Sasuke y le dijo al oído- tranquilo no es tan malo como parece, -quiso alentarlo-. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina

Kizashi: Entonces joven dígame, ¿A que debemos la visita de un miembro tan importante de los Uchiha?, - puso su mano sobre su barbilla y apretó su mandibula-

Sasuke : humff..( Tosía mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas) Quiero hablar de hombre a hombre con usted, perdone mi atrevimiento pero es muy importante –seco las gotas de sudor de su frente-.

Unos cuantos instantes después Sakura y Mebuki regresaban con el té, cada una con dos tazas en la mano, dejando las tazas sobre la mesa tomaron asiento.

Sakura se dirigió donde Sasuke sentándose a su lado, quedando frente a sus padres, se cruzó de brazos y encogió de hombros mientras intentaba hablar.

Sakura : Padre…..- decía temerosa- mira necesito decirte algo

Sasuke : No permíteme, esto me corresponde – tomo las fuerzas para poder dirigirse a los padres de la pelirosa- Señores vengo a pedirles permiso para que Sakura sea mi novia.-inclino su cabeza esperando la aprobación-

Kizashi: jajajajaja – comenzó a reir fuertemente- Sí que vas al punto muchacho!

Sasuke quedo atónito por la actitud del padre de Sakura, pues no sabía si era señal de aprobación.

Kizashi : - se levantó del sofá, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke – y dijo- : claro que tienes mi permiso , mi hija parte del clan Uchiha sería un honor!

A Kizashi le encantaba hacer bromas, pero amaba más poner tensas a las personas para después burlarse de ellas y Sasuke no sería la excepción.

Sasuke estando aun en el sofá miro a los ojos a Kizashi, aun no podía creer todo lo que había llegado a pensar para terminar con una broma de mal gusto.

Mebuki : Si que encontraste a un hombre muy guapo y fuerte , nunca pensé que tendrías a alguien así a tu lado– reía fuertemente- Por mí no hay problema ya le hacía falta un novio, ay! Pero que hermosa pareja hacen - coloco sus manos en sus mejillas-

Sakura : MAMÁ! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! – Gritó y se levantó del sofá-

Kizashi: con un tono más relajado se dirigió a Sasuke , ¿Estás seguro que quieres estar con mi niña? , ella es de un carácter insoportable, es ruda, gritona, intimidante… –

Sasuke interrumpió a Kizashi y dijo : Es lo que la hace perfecta de pies a cabeza, sabe ella ha traído alegría a mi vida -tomo a Sakura de la mano apretándola suavemente- daría mi vida por ella- miro fijamente a la pelirosa-.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus manos temblaban al oír cada palabra-se sonrojo y tapo su rostro sus las manos-

Kizashi: En… fin! Se nota que eres un gran hombre, así que tienes mi aprobación, -estiro su mano para estrechar la de Sasuke- se tomaron de las manos- , Pero una cosa si te advierto jovencito me entero que una lagrima derrama por ti y te mato- jajajajaja- reia mientras estrujo fuertemente la mano de Sasuke.

Sakura: PAPÁ! YA SUELTALO! No seas tan pesado – dijo ya bastante molesta- bueno ya basta de tanto hablar saldré con Sasuke- Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella-

Sasuke : Muchas gracias por todo señores- beso la mano de Mebuki-

Mebuki : Pero que galán , No se te ocurra dejarlo ir Sakura. La madre de la pelirosa pensaba que no había mejor hombre para su hija que Uchiha Sasuke.

Kizashi: -Unas lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas- Mi niña está creciendo, -abrazo a Mebuki- pronto ya no estará aquí…..-Lloraba intensamente mientras imaginaba el futuro de su hija-

Mebuki: Pero que sensible!

Los enamorados dieron media vuelta , tratando de escapar de tan incomodos momentos ,salieron corriendo tomados de la mano de la casa de los Haruno.

Ya estando un poco lejos pararon para poder descansar un momento. Sakura se puso frente a Sasuke, lo abrazo y dijo:

Sakura: Lamento como fueron mis padres – dijo muy triste mientras bajaba la mirada al piso- sé que fue difícil para ti.

Sasuke levanto su rostro, sonrio y dijo : Misión cumplida! –La beso tiernamente- te dije que esto es enserio así que haré todo lo posible por estar contigo.

Sakura* A estas alturas de mi vida nunca pensé en volver a amarlo, ¿Pero cómo negar el sentimiento más puro de mi alma?

Una de las primeras pruebas estaba terminada, pero…. ¿habrá quien si este en contra de esta pareja?


	13. ¿Es muy tarde para pedir perdón?

Cuando buscamos a una persona especial siempre surgen estas preguntas: ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Donde? y lo más importante ¿Quién es esa persona?, muchas veces ya sabemos la respuesta pero dejamos pasar la oportunidad, ¿Alguna vez oíste la frase "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"? , !cruel realidad¡ ,lamentablemente esto es verdad , aun así por muy tonto que parezca se sigue cometiendo el mismo error pero después de darnos cuenta del error ,el enojo y la frustración nos hacen buscar la mínima oportunidad para enmendarnos, ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a dar a cambio para que esa persona sea feliz?, incluso si tú ya no eres parte de su felicidad.

-Las horas pasaban mientras Sasuke y Sakura caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Konoha, eran el tema de conversación de la aldea, muy rápido corrió el rumor de su nuevo noviazgo-

Sakura: Me estoy incomodando, la gente nos mira y habla a nuestras espaladas- hacia muecas mientras hablaba-

Sasuke : -detuvo su paso, se puso frente a ella y dijo : -Eres tan tierna cuando te enojas, y esa carita tan linda que haces al hablar me hace querer darte millones de besos.

Sakura: No es verdad, NO me veo linda - sonrió e hizo más muecas para provocarlo-

Sasuke : Tú quieres que te mate a besos ¿VERDAD HERMOSA?, -se acercó lentamente al rostro de la pelirosa con una mirada seductora-

Sakura : No te atreves a besarme mmmmm (mostro su lengua)…..

*Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y…*

Ringg…Ring…..oH! Maldita sea disculpa es mi celular – dijo Sakura- (tomo su celular y contesto algo molesta) HOLA! ¿QUIEN HABLA?

Ino: Sakura! ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?

Sakura : ¿Qué sucede porque me gritas?

Ino : Toda la aldea está hablando de ti! ¿Es verdad que sales con Sasuke?

Sakura: ¿Mañana hablamos en la escuela ok? Bye!

Ino : espera….

-Colgó rápidamente para evitar más preguntas-

Sasuke: ¿Y quién era? –pregunto molesto-

Sakura : Era Ino, al parecer ya todos saben que salimos.

Sasuke : Algún día se darían cuenta ¿No?

Sakura : Lo se pff mañana será un día pesado, seguro nos llenaran de preguntas.

Sasuke : bueno olvidemos todo esto , ¿En que estábamos?, a si! Te mataría a besos – La rodeo con sus brazos, acerco su rostro para besarla-

Ringg….RiNG…. -aaaaaa! Esta vez es mi celular –Dijo Sasuke- (Tomo su celular y gritando dijo: )

Sasuke : ¿Quién habla?

Naruto : Maldito porque no me habían dicho!

Sasuke : Idiota ¿qué quieres?

Naruto : ¿Estas saliendo con Sakura?, Si te atreves a hacerle algo…(Sasuke lo interrumpió)

Sasuke : No te importa lo que hago, mañana hablamos idiota! ( corto la llamada)

Sakura: No me digas llamaba…. NARUTO!

Sasuke:Si era el, mejor vámonos a mi casa tal vez ya llegaron mis padres –tomo a Sakura de la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su casa - estaré más tranquilo ahí .

Sakura : ah….! Aún nos falta hablar con tus padres – dijo preocupada-

Sasuke : hum..p! No te preocupes seguro te va a ir mejor que a mí con tus padres, y mi familia te quiere así que tienes que tranquilizarte ¿ok?

Sakura : GRACIAS! –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Por estar a mi lado , ¡me gusta que seas tan lindo! Es como un sueño .

*El uchiha no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras sinceras de Sakura*

Sasuke: tzk…(quedo sin palabras)

Sakura: Ahora tu sí que te vez lindo…. ( Decía burlándose de Sasuke)

Sasuke: Vamos falta poco para llegar (hecho un vistazo su alrededor para evitar la mirada de sakura)

-Caminaron unos minutos en silencio camino a casa de los Uchiha, ya estando ahí ….-

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa y dijo : adelante pasa

Sakura : Gracias! (camino delante de sasuke)

-dentro de la casa - Mikoto : Hola ¿ dónde estaban? Hace un par de horas que Fugaku y yo llegamos

Sasuke : Fuimos a casa de Sakura, fui a hablar con sus padres.

Mikoto: ¿Con sus padres? mmmm... No me digas que …

Sasuke: Si madre…. Es lo que piensas, le pedí a Sakura ser mi novia

Mikoto : aaaa….! LO SABIA…! Tu forma de mirarla cada que llegaba a casa era inconfundible! FELICIDADES!

-Itachi entro sin hacer ruido a la casa –

Itachi : ¿Felicidades? ¿A quién? – dijo intrigado-

Mikoto : Sasuke por fin le dijo a Sakura lo que sentía

Itachi : Felicidades hermanito! Ganaste esta vez pero cuídala porque esta belleza es única

Sasuke : Hump…. DEJA DE MOLESTAR

Itachi : nena si él te hace cualquier cosa avísame y lo golpeare por ti

Sakura: Si.. jajajaja gracias!

Sasuke : No le des ideas y no es necesario , ella sola puede darme una paliza, por eso la cuidare más.

Sakura: eres grosero! Jajajajaja ¿Me estás diciendo que soy ruda?

Sasuke: ERES MUY FUERTE es la forma correcta! jajajaja

*Todos reían por el comentario de Sasuke , de la nada Fugaku llega a casa*

Fugaku: ¿Por qué tantas sonrisas? –Dijo desorientado-

Itachi: Tu niño pequeño ya tiene novia –Señalando a Sakura-

Fugaku miro directamente a Sakura y dijo: Bienvenida a la familia , que sean muy felices, por favor cuida de Sasuke.

Sakura: Muchas gracias Señor (Hizo una reverencia)

*Los Uchiha fueron muy agradables al saber la no tan inesperada noticia, pues ya todos sabían de los sentimientos de Sasuke*

Mikoto : ¿cenaras con nosotros? ¿verdad? No acepto un no por respuesta

Sakura : Si muchas gracias – ya era algo normal cenar con ellos después de tantos días visitando la casa Uchiha-

-Más tarde pasaron un momento agradable en familia, comieron, rieron y compartieron una que otra experiencia vergonzosa de cuando Sasuke era niño-

Mikoto : Cuando Sasuke tenía 10 años todavía dormía con su oso de peluche, en su primer día de escuela lloro mucho , ¿quieres ver las fotos de cuando él era bebe?, seguro te encantaran, tengo fotos donde está en pañales …..

Sasuke : Tzk…. Nos tenemos que ir, es muy tarde , voy a dejar a Sakura a su casa.

Sakura: PERO YO QUERIA VER LAS FOTOS!

Sasuke : VAMANOS AHORA! (La tomo de la mano y salieron)

-Sasuke y Sakura no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de los Haruno-

Sakura: m….. Bueno ya estamos aquí…. entonces nos vemos –Dijo triste-

Sasuke : ¿A dónde crees que vas? Quiero mi beso de las buenas noches –la tomo del brazo, la atrajo hacia él y la beso-

Sakura : Tendré los más hermosos sueños cada día si siempre me besas así….

Sasuke : Yo estaré igual… bueno ya es tarde nos vemos mañana en la escuela….y recuerda mañana le presentamos a Itachi nuestro nuevo Genjutsu

- El día termino perfectamente cómo comenzó—

Al día siguiente en la mañana…

Sakura: aaa…..(suspiro) Sasuke!, -(se levantó de la cama, estiro sus brazos), mmm….. primero tomare una ducha…

- al salir de bañarse—

Sakura: tal vez es hora de lucir un poco más femenina –dijo entusiasmada-

-Tomo un buen tiempo para que pudiera decidir que vestir, uso un poco de maquillaje, resaltando sus bellos ojos color jade, riso un poco su cabello (había crecido bastante durante el verano), termino totalmente bella de pies a cabeza-

Sakura: Es hora!. (sale de su casa)... me voy adiós! REGRESARE MAS TARDE (grito al salir)

Mebuki : Pero no has desayunado !

Sakura : No te preocupes adiós!

-Aunque aún era temprano, ella ansiaba llegar a la escuela para verlo, pero le desagradaba la idea de tener que soportar las miles de preguntas de Ino y las demás kunoichis

Sakura: AH….! Espero todo salga bien , —( caminaba algo distraída pensando en todo lo que haría al llegar ) ….Que! (Cubrieron sus ojos) ¿Quién eres? SUELTAME! …Shanaaro! (golpeo a la persona que estaba tras de ella)

Sakura: Sa…Sasuke! Perdón no sabía que eras tú! (corrió a verlo) ¿te hice mucho daño?

Sasuke: Tranquila…Tranquila… no me dolió (toco su mejilla) *El dolor era bastante fuerte, pero no quiso incomodarla* Bueno vamos o se nos hará tarde (Tomo el bolso de Sakura y caminaron tomados de la mano a la Universidad).

-Ya en la Universidad-

Como era de esperarse eran el punto de atención, algunas kunoichis maldecían a Sakura y unos cuantos hablaban a sus espaldas….

Hombre 1: Mira que enamorarse de alguien como el…

Hombre 2: La humillo, hizo mierda sus sentimientos y ahora esta con el…

Kakashi: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿De quién están hablando?

Hombre 1 : Uchiha al parecer es novio de Sakura míralos (señalo hacia donde estaban)

Kakashi : Imagine que esto sucedería! (Golpeo la ventana de donde los observaba)

Hombre 2: ¿te sucede algo Sensei?

Kakashi : NADA! , vuelvan a su salón ahora mismo!

*Estando solo y observándolos a lo lejos comenzó a reflexionar*

Kakashi : (Pensando) No pensé que dolería tanto verte con otro, Maldita sea!

-FLAShBACK-

Kakashi : ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

Sakura : Llorando – Gracias Gracias

Kakashi : Descuida te escoltare a casa –Le da su chaqueta-

-En casa de Sakura-

Sakura : Gracias de verdad , sin ti no sé qué me hubiera sucedido.

Kakashi : Sabes que siempre te protegeré, eres como una hermanita.

-Fin del fashback-

Kakashi: Alejarla de ese modo no fue lo mejor ,pensé que con el tiempo no sentiría nada, que ella estaría mejor con alguien de su edad….pfff…(golpeo su cabeza) que idiota fui..!

¿Es muy tarde para las disculpas?, porque no luchar, porque el amor no siempre trae felicidad, ¿Quién dijo que amar es fácil?...


	14. Una vez mas

Al verlo cualquier pensamiento existente desaparecía de mi mente, su mirada tan linda y esa sonrisa sincera me hipnotizaba, se apoderaba en un instante de cada uno de mis pensamientos, ese instante donde todo lo que pensaba le pertenecía a él, todo eso provocado por cosas tan simples que me hacían tan feliz, parecía estar en el cielo, ¿Cómo una persona puede lograr tal cosa?, posiblemente esa sonrisa solo era una forma de ser amable , por dentro siempre supe que era imposible ser correspondida, cada vez que él estaba cerca los sentimientos de una niña ingenua salían a flote, me arriesgaba a ser lastimada, aun así y con las consecuencias que lleva amarlo en secreto decidí seguir observándolo de lejos, interminables sonrisas y suspiros sin dueño.

Esperaba pacientemente un poco de atención, una palabra, un gesto, una mirada, algo que me hiciera sentir mejor , no importaba lo insignificante que pareciera para mí era lo mejor del mundo.

Muchas veces cuando tenía ganas de rendirme queriendo dejar todo de una buena vez él me daba fuerzas, fue mi razón para luchar, tal vez nunca seré parte de él como él es parte de mí, no seré más que una simple alumna, pero para mí él siempre será mi primer amor.

Cuando piensas en un amor platónico ¿Qué tienes en mente? , tal vez algo imposible, inalcanzable, sobre todo no correspondido, pero persiste la esperanza de un sueño que puede volverse realidad.

Un día eterno, verla con otro fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, Sasuke tenía una "batalla" ganada pero no la guerra.

Kakashi miraba por la ventana, veía como Sasuke podía tomarla de la mano y presumir su relación con el mundo, ¿Pero por qué se sentía así?, fue su decisión dejar ir a una mujer maravillosa.

Uf….tranquilo tranquilo…. Todo estará bien – Se dijo a sí mismo - negaba una y otra vez sentir rabia o enojo, esas ganas de querer ir a golpearlo y robar a Sakura de sus manos, pero trato de mantenerse cuerdo al verlos entrar por la entrada principal. -caminó a donde ellos se encontraban quedado frente a frente-

Kakashi:(estando en la puerta) Sa…Sakura! Buenos días! –su voz era tímida, bastante raro para su forma de ser-

Sakura: Hola…! Sensei (No pudo decir más)*Había olvidado por completo a Kakashi, pero verlo de frente la dejo helada*

_la mirada de Kakashi fue intensa, un largo silencio incomodo aumentaba los nervios de él_

Sasuke: ¿tienes algún problema Kakashi? –Dijo enojado al notar su mirada-

Kakashi : Ninguno! - dijo de inmediato-

Sasuke rodeo con su brazo el cuello de su hermosa chica y dijo: disculpa queremos pasar-caminaron con dirección a su salón de clases- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-le dijo a Sakura-

Sakura: Nada importante…. Solo que hace mucho que no lo veía (trato de evadir el tema)

Kakashi observaba desde atrás, como ella se alejaba, en realidad deseaba estar en el lugar del Uchiha, ¿Pero que podía hacer?, por el momento decidió no hacer nada y se fue a dar su primera clase del día, se distancio por un par de horas de su tormento.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron juntos al salón de clases, unos momentos antes de su arribo enardecía el lugar de gritos y risas, pero al entrar pareja, todo mundo se quedó en silencio asombrados por la "nueva noticia", pasaron pocos segundos para que ellos estuvieran rodeados por sus amigos que ansiosos estaban esperando respuestas.

Naruto: Sasuke…! Lo sabía tú y Sakura…

Sasuke : Estúpido deja que…

Ino: Frentona ¿No que ya no te gustaba Sasuke?

Sakura: Es que …

Hinata: Felicidades!

Tenten: wow! ¿Cómo fue?

Sakura: Mira lo que paso fue..

La pareja no podía ni terminar sus frases para poder conversar con sus amigos, eran bombardeados por preguntas…..

Lee: (gritaba y lloraba) Sakura no! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo te amo….!

Sasuke: Tzk… Déjala en paz idiota (una mirada fulmínate fue lanzada hacia Rock Lee)

Naruto: Oh..! ENTONCES ERA VERDAD! Yo supe que ella te gustaba desde…( fue interrumpido por sasuke)

Sasuke: CALLATE!

-Itachi entro al salón de clases-

Itachi : Buenos días! Silencio por favor!

-Todos fueron a su lugar dejando a un lado por un rato el tema del Sasusaku-

Itachi: Hoy sí que es un lindo día y que mejor hoy para que me muestren los resultados de su trabajo.

Sasuke: Oh! Que molesto eres ….

Itachi: Que bien ya tenemos un voluntario para pasar primero a mostrar su trabajo (dijo retándolo)

Sasuke: Veras que somos los mejores!

*los exámenes de Genjutsu de itachi se llevaron a cabo consigo mismo, el reto era poder hacerle daño a Itachi*

Itachi: Si tan confiado estas tú y sakura pasaran al último

Así fue entonces como cada pareja pasaba a mostrar sus nuevas habilidades, muchos llenaron las expectativas de Itachi, incluso hubo parejas que con un poco más de suerte hubieran podido derrotarlo, pero nadie lo logro.

Sasuke y Sakura ES SU TURNO-dijo itachi-

Tomados de la mano pasaron al frente.

Aquí muestras de amor ¡no!–Dijo Kakashi- quien entro inesperadamente

Sasuke: ( lo miro fijamente) Todo esto tiene un propósito- dijo molesto-

Itachi: oh! Kakashi bienvenido llegas tarde como de costumbre, ellos son los últimos ( itachi invito a Kakashi para observar a los alumnos)

kaKashi: Lo siento tenia cosas que hacer, (mentía ya que solo quería ver a Sakura)

Itachi: antes de comenzar recuerden que tienen que ir explicando sus movimientos y lo más importante díganme el nombre de su genjutsu , ¡inicien!

Sakura: Nos tomamos de la mano para acoplar nuestros chakras.

Sasuke : El nombre de nuestro genjutsu es : cerezos de fuego

*El chakra de Sasuke y sakura los rodeaba , se podía distinguir los colores, chakra rosa provenía de Sakura y chakra azul de Sasuke *

Sasuke activo su sharingan , se soltaron de las manos y ambos comenzaron a hacer posiciones de manos simultáneamente, un remolino de cerezos rojos atrapo a Itachi, quedando en trance gritó de dolor (causado por lo que creía ver)y de inmediato este quedo desmayado.

Kakashi : Paren! YA ALTO! Esta inconsciente

Fueron muy pocos los instantes que duro el ataque, los espectadores y Kakashi quedaron impactados al ver la hazaña, era increíble ver como se complementaron uno a otro para formar un ataque perfecto, los mejores ambos con esa fuerza física y mental, únicos entre los nijas de su generacion.

Por la fuerza del ataque unos minutos más tarde Itachi reacciono.( abrió sus ojos y vio a sus alumnos alrededor de él )

Sakura: Itachi Sensei (Dijo apenada) perdón perdón…(inclino su cabeza)

Itachi: (estando en el piso)¿Perdón? Tranquila cerecito, (tomo su mano)

Sasuke: Cof..cof… ¿ mmmm? Ya estás bien por lo que veo

Itachi: (Se levantó) Felicidades! Me dejaron sin palabras, acepto mi derrota.

Sus compañeros ovacionaban a Haruno y Uchiha, incluso parecían estrellas, poco faltaba para que sus compañeros se atrevieran a pedir autógrafos, unos incluso les pidieron consejos.

Itachi hizo anotaciones antes de retirarse, termino su clase felicitando a todos por su excelente desempeño y compromiso.

Poco tiempo después y como ya se encontraba presente Kakashi dio inicio a su clase, aunque no estaba muy animado al estar obligado al ver el resto del día a aquel que le robo el amor.

Inicio su clase con pocos ánimos, muy raro para su forma de ser, era de costumbre que llegara muy animado e hiciera una que otra broma antes de iniciar la clase y durante la clase.

Kakashi: Tomen asiento (dijo enojado), ahora cambiaremos de lugares, hombres se sentaran a la derecha y mujeres a la izquierda.*Su estrategia era mantener a Sasuke lejos de Sakura para poder concentrarse más en dar clase que en sus celos por verlos juntos*, todos tomaron asiento respectivamente y comenzó a dar clase.

Kakashi: hoy veremos tipos de armas, así como su uso, empezaremos por los shuriken, el arma esencial de todo ninja no importa el rango…..(continuaba)

Mientras Kakashi trataba de dar clase, esporádicamente dirigía miradas a la hermosa joven de ojos color jade, era inevitable para el no admirar su belleza, algunas ocasiones olvidaba el tema del que hablaba cuando ella lo miraba fijamente , un sutil sentimiento de alivio aparecía en su rostro, o por lo menos la parte del rostro que se podía ver.

Así pasaron las eternas horas de clase, aunque manejo la situación mejor de lo que esperaba.

Kakashi: eso es todo por hoy, ya pueden retirarse- rápidamente el salón se desalojó-. Las clases finalizaron y normalmente Kakashi era de los últimos profesores en retirarse de la escuela-recogió sus cosas, limpio el pizarrón y se retiró-, camino cabizbajo hacia la puerta principal, con las manos en los bolsillos , al llegar a la entrada no muy a lo lejos del lugar logro ver como ellos se besaban ( lo dejo en shock), las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo se fue a casa.

Aun al llegar a casa sus lágrimas no cesaban, se quitó el chaleco lo aventó al piso, se dirigió al mini bar , saco todas las botellas que tenía, se sentó en el piso…

Kakashi: Se presentó una vez en mi vida, (comenzó a tomar, toco su rostro), la mujer perfecta, la mujer que hubiera hecho feliz.

Un inmenso dolor estremecía su corazón, imparables lágrimas recorrían su rostro, había dejado ir a la pieza faltante de su vida, la culpa lo mataba por dentro, un gran vacío en su vida provoco, una parte de él desaparecía con ella ( -busco una foto de Sakura-) torturaba su alma, recordaba una y otra vez los momentos a su lado, entre cada trago los suspiros y sollozos eran más y más cada vez.

Kakashi acariciaba el retrato como si fuera el rostro de ella, la desesperación se apoderaba de su mente, imaginaba ese beso , aun peor que él pudo haber estado en el lugar de Sasuke, él pudo ser aquel que la tocara con dulzura, hubiera podido besar esos pequeños labios rosados, tomarla de la mano, acariciar esa lozana y tersa piel, hacerla su mujer, poderle decir te amo cuantas veces quisiera y hacerla feliz cada día .

Arrojo una botella al piso y dijo: "no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir (hablándole al retrato), sé que soy mejor que él, solo pido una oportunidad más".

Caía la noche y seguía ahogando sus penas en alcohol, paso horas lamentando lo que pudo haber hecho estando alado de ella, el alcohol su confidente y aliado, ¿pero a quien contarle?, sufría por el amor de su alumna, tal vez sería criticado y rechazado cualquiera que se enterara de esto incluso Gay Sensei que era uno de su mejores amigos.

Tomo hasta perder la conciencia, quedándose en el piso durmiendo y abrazando la foto de Sakura.

¿Y Tu lucharías? ¿Qué tanto se pude amar?...


	15. no siempre se gana

"Enamórate cuando estés listo, no cuando estés solo" – anónimo-

Cruel realidad, que tú mismo creas con tus actos, ¿Por qué culpar a otros?, lamentarse no es la solución, ¿pero él lo entenderá?, ¿luchara?, ¿huira?, miles de soluciones, lo difícil es saber cuál es la correcta.

-una nueva oportunidad-

La primera luz del día tocaba su rostro, un rayo que entro por su ventana lo despertó en un instante, cubrió torpemente sus ojos de la cegadora luz, queriendo evitar despertar, cuando por fin sus sentidos regresaban, pudo darse cuenta de donde había pasado la noche.

Era un completo desastre, acostado en el piso, aliento alcohólico, restos de botellas, copas por el piso, con el retrato de ella a un lado. La resaca era insoportable, eso no pudo evitar que recordara la noche anterior, estaba totalmente decepcionado y avergonzado de sí mismo. Tardo unos cuantos minutos para poder levantarse del piso, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, trataba de apoyarse en cada mueble de la casa, cuando mantuvo el equilibrio, al estar de pie fue hacia el espejo evaluando su reflejo – QUE ASCO!- dijo Kakashi despectivamente de sí mismo- , no solo era su apariencia física lo que lo deprimía, lo enojaba verse en el desastre que se había convertido, y todo por su cobardía, por su miedo al amor, por su miedo al que dirán los demás.

Sus responsabilidades llegaron a su mente, las clases, las guardias, las misiones del día, a pesar de su estado de ánimo no dejaba de ser un hombre responsable, no dejaría todo a la borda, así que tomo una ducha, vistió su uniforme, desayuno y poco después salió de casa.

Caminaba con rumbo a la Universidad de Konoha, como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos, sumergido en sus pensamientos, un semblante frio su rostro aparentaba, a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte, esa mañana era evidente su inestabilidad.

En su mente ella permanecía, desde la primera hora del día, no sabía si tenía que dejarla ir o luchar por ella. –tal vez fue lo correcto y ella será más feliz estando con él- pensaba Kakashi con tristeza

El tiempo no perdona, las mejores oportunidades de la vida son únicas y Kakashi lo sabía perfectamente.

Ya era suficiente del tema, quiso distraerse un poco por lo menos por unos cuantos minutos, así que tomo su libro Icha icha como de costumbre, siguió caminando, leía sin notar quien venía por su camino.

Crash…. Un fuerte golpe se oyó-

Preocupado, ya que él había tropezado con alguien más, bajo su libro, busco a quien auxiliar y dijo: - Lo siento disculpe- (bajando su mirada al piso para ver a quien había lastimado)

Oh! No te preocupes estoy bien- la melodiosa voz lo dejo atónito no era nada más que Sakura-

Y ¿no me ayudaras a levantarme? – Dijo enojada-

Kakashi: Si si…. DISCULPAME – hizo una reverencia, estiro su mano para tomar la de ella-

Muchas gracias! (Tomo la mano de Kakashi)- Kakashi tiro de ella acercándola bruscamente y sin querer a su pecho-, las manos de ella quedaron en la cintura de Kakashi para evitar caer de nuevo-

-se alejó de él- y dijo : Y ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? ¿Te sucede algo?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron en un instante por la mente de Kakashi, haciendo que este se quedara mirando sin rumbo.

Hey! KAKASHI! RESPONDE-dijo preocupada-

- reacciono ante la insistencia de Sakura-Descuida, estoy bien, solo no pude dormir toda la noche, eso es todo- respondió sin dar más explicaciones-

Si supieras que estoy así por ti (pensaba Kakashi)

Dejaron las preguntas y caminaron juntos en la misma dirección, Sakura aún se sentía nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, él quería tomarla de la mano, estar caminando a su lado ya no era suficiente, necesitaba decirle todo ahora mismo.

Sakura tengo algo muy importante que decirte- su voz era débil-

¿Qué sucede? ¿Si tienes un problema verdad?- ella no tenía idea del por qué los nervios de sus sensei-

Sabes, yo estoy….. ( no termino su frase )

Oh! Mira alla esta Ino, HEY Ino…. Ino! Espérame….,Kakashi discúlpame, ¿hablamos más tarde?

Pero es que yo quería….- kakashi no pudo decir más-

Sakura dirigió una dulce sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

Unos segundos más y le confesaría su amor, posiblemente no era el momento o el lugar para hablar de eso, tenía que ser un poco mas cauteloso.

¿Que habrá querido decir Kakashi?, tal vez… no creo, él nunca me vio de otra forma, posiblemente y necesite mi ayuda con algo. – se repetía Sakura como queriéndose convencer a sí misma, que lo que pensaba era un error-

Ino: ¡Hola! pensé hoy llegarías a clases con Sasuke

Sakura: me llamo hoy por la mañana, dijo que salió en una misión especial de rango S con Itachi.

La suerte no estaba del lado de Kakashi, aunque ya no tenía oportunidad o esperanzas, él tenía la necesidad de decirle de una buena vez todo lo que sentía por ella, lo mataba por dentro seguir su camino como si nada pasara.

Y fue así entonces como este día no cruzaron palabra alguna, Kakashi no tendría clase con el grupo de Sakura, fue muy pocas las veces en las que se encontraban por los pasillos, pero no era el tiempo suficiente para entablar una conversación con ella, él no insistió en buscarla por lo menos en la escuela, este lugar no era el indicado para hablar.

No se armó de suficiente valor para hablar con ella, aunque su actitud hacia su alumna cambió más de lo normal, era muy amable y cuando podía caballeroso. Los días transcurrían y nunca hablo con ella.

-pasaron un par de semanas, hasta el regreso de Sasuke- la mañana a su regreso, el joven Uchiha continuo su rutina habitual con Sakura. Llego por ella a casa para ir juntos a la escuela

Ding…Dong….tocaba la puerta de los Haruno—

Sakura: ya abro….. Espere…

Sasuke: Buenos días! ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?

Al verlo en la puerta su corazón aumento sus latidos, de verdad lo había extrañado, tanto como aquella vez que se fue por años con Itachi.

Sakura: Sasuke …! ( de un salto poso sus piernas en la cintura de su apuesto novio y los brazos en su cuello)

Sasuke: Veo que eso es un ¿si?- beso a Sakura-

Sakura: Pense que no volverías, como aquella vez que…

Ambos se quedaron callados al recordar…..

-Flashback-

Sasuke e Itachi decidieron viajar juntos para entrenarse, seria un viaje largo, no sabían realmente cuanto tiempo pasaría para volver a Konoha y la pequeña Sakura locamente enamorada del pequeño Uchiha sufría, así que fue a buscar a Sasuke a media noche antes de que partiera a su viaje indefinido.

(en la entrada principal de Konoha)

Sakura: Sauke ¿Por qué? Porfavor ¡ no te vayas, si te vas yo….

Sasuke: ¿acaso eres tonta? ¿A qué viniste?, no creas que me importa lo que digas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sakura: Sasuke YO TE AMO- dijo sollozando-

Sasuke: Eres una molestia, vete a casa!

Sasuke partió con un rumbo desconocido junto con Itachi—

-Fin del flashback—

Los recuerdos de aquel día dejaron a Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer lo cruel que había sido con ella.

Sasuke: PERDONAME! YO ERA UN NIÑO IDIOTA…..

Sakura: olvidemos todo ¿ok?, Hoy tú y yo estamos juntos…

Lo que ella no sabía era que, Sasuke se fue a entrenar porque había perdido una pelea con Naruto frente a Sakura, estaba avergonzado y sentía que no era lo suficientemente hombre como para protegerla, decidió marcharse junto con itachi para volver como un gran hombre y poder estar de nuevo a su lado

Llegaron a la escuela juntos como acostumbraban, el único que se llevó la sorpresa fue Kakashi, quien se sintió peor al ver de nuevo a Sasuke.

-en la entrada de la escuela-

Sasuke: nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir con Tsunade, entregare mi informe sobre la misión.

Sakura: Esta bien, adiós! – Se adelantó al salón de clases-

Ya Sakura fuera de vista, Sasuke dijo en voz baja: Ya sal de ahí, ¿ crees que no te vi?

-Salió Kakashi de entre las sombras—Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres con ella? –dijo molesto-

Kakashi: ¿Estas dudando de ella? – Se paró frente a Sasuke-

Sasuke: RESPONDE IMBECIL! -activo su sharingan-

Kakashi: Eres bastante inteligente, supongo lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo, luchare por ella y esta vez no me importa lo que quieras hacer.

Sasuke: No eres rival para mí –dijo muy seguro se di mismo-

Los ánimos se calentaban, todo parecía indicar que Sasuke conocía de los sentimientos de Kakashi mucho antes de haber salido con Sakura.

Gay Sensei : - se acercaba a donde ellos-Wow..! Esa es nuestra juventud, ¿tendrán una batalla? -Decía felizmente sin conocer el motivo-

Kakashi : Sasuke está ocupado, será otro día…..

Sasuke: hump… nos veremos SENSEI…-DIJO ENOJADO- (se retiró del lugar)

La discusión termino por el momento, pero eso no significaba que las cosas quedarían inconclusas, esto definitivamente había hecho llenar de valor a Kakashi.

Luego de entregar su reporte a Tsunade, Sasuke se dirigió al Salón de clases-

Sakura: Ven siéntate conmigo….- dio una linda sonrisa al Uchiha-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Sasuke: Me cruce con un idiota en mi camino- recordó la discusión con Kakashi-

Sakura: Ay…! Cuando entenderás de no pelear por tonterías….

Sasuke: Descuida no fue nada importante….

-Pasaron las horas, Sakura no se enteró del enfrentamiento de Sasuke y Kakashi-

Las clases continuaron normalmente.

Al terminar las clases Sakura ,Ino , tenten ,Hinata y Temari decidieron salir a tomar una taza de café e ir de compras…..

Como siempre la noche las alcanzo, fue un día bastante largo entre compras platicas y uno que otro chisme

Ino : Oh..! disculpen chicas me tengo que ir, tengo q ir a la florería.

Temari : Yo voy contigo, necesito comprar algunas

Hinata: yo también ire a casa, nos vemos….

Tenten : Bueno ya es tarde adiós….

Sakura: Bye cudense!

Cada quien tomo su rumbo, Aun habían unos cuantos restaurantes y tiendas abiertas, Sakura camino frente al Ichiraku ramen y vio salir a Kakashi.

Kakashi: Sa…Sakura? –dijo dudando-

Sakura: ¡Hola!

Kakashi: ¿ qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Sali con mis amigas , pero creo que exageramos con las compras.

Kakashi: Si me di cuenta…¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Sakura: Claro muchas gracias

Caminaban lentamente a la casa de los Haruno, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo ….

Kakashi caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo se dirigía al piso, era el momento adecuado pero sus nervios lo traicionaban.

Sakura: ¿estás bien?, te noto muy callado, ¿tienes algún problema?

Kakashi: sí..mmm… No… la verdad es que tengo algo importante que decirte- la tomo de la mano deteniendo su paso-

Sakura no dijo nada y espero para dejar hablar a Kakashi.

Kakashi: no soporto verte con él –apretó fuertemente sus puños-

Sakura: ¿de qué hablas?

Kakashi: Fue una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida el dejarte ir, SAKURA TE AMO!

Sakura: ¿Por qué ahora?

Kakashi: Con el tiempo creí que te olvidaría y para ti sería más fácil estar con alguien de tu edad, pero ahora se que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Sakura dejo que Kakashi terminara y dijo : Tuve un sueño donde nos veía juntos….

Kakashi: ¿entonces aun sientes algo por mi?, lo se lo presiento.

Sakura : tal vez nunca deje de quererte, fuiste importante en mi vida, pero sí de esperarte.

Kakashi: ¿Me dirás que me equivoque? sé que sientes aun algo…!

El atrevimiento de él sacó la furia de Sakura.  
>Como te atreves! Puuuum( un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Kakashi )<br>¿Acaso eres idiota?¿ Crees que soy ese tipo de mujer?  
>¿Cómo pudiste pensar que después de haberme hecho llorar aún seguiría amándote? -dijo gritando<p>

Kakshi: fui un idiota, te lastime, Y te herí pero dime  
>Entonces ¿porque estas con Sasuke? Sí él te trato peor incluso te humillo y yo estuve ahí siempre tras la sombra consolando esas lágrimas.<p>

Sakura tomo un fuerte respiro y dijo: Estoy con él porque lucho por mí! Y no fue un cobarde como tu, LO AMO!

Las palabras tan duras de la pelirosa lo dejaron shock, el tiempo se había acabado, oír esas palabras viniendo de su boca fue lo peor, sabía que lo tenía merecido…

Kakashi: No importa lo que digas de mí, aun así pasen miles de años yo estaré esperando por ti…

Gracias! Por ti ahora sé lo que es amar, aprendí mucho de ti, pero tu oportunidad se fue hace mucho.- dijo orgullosa-

-Dijo sus últimas palabras y segura de todo se fue lo dejo solo en la obscuridad.

La vida es un reto, la, siente, ama, ríe, llora , juega ,gana ,pierde ,tropieza, pero siempre levántate y sigue. –Anónimo-


	16. ¿donde esta el amor?

"No se acaba el amor solo con decir adiós, hay que tener presente que estar ausente no anula el recuerdo ni compra el olvido ni nos borra del mapa."

-Anonimo-

Una extraña mañana era el día de hoy para Sakura, la noche anterior Kakashi le confeso su amor, ¿Pero que podía hacer al respecto? , su tiempo había acabado ¿no?, el ambiente era diferente.

El cantar de los pájaros sonaban por su ventana, poco a poco abría sus ojos, la mañana no era tan tranquila como acostumbraba, por suerte pudo conciliar el sueño por un par de horas.

Aw…. no quiero levantarme de la cama

- dijo sakura estirando los brazos-

Ella estaba cansada, no pudo dormir muy bien las palabras de Hatake le retumbaban en la cabeza.

TE AMO SAKURA- imagino escuhar

Chaaaa! Ya basta No me interesa lo que hoy sienta Kakashi por mí – dijo algo molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama-

Incesantes golpes se oian en la puerta de sakura….

Toc.. toc…Sakura! Ya levántate recuerda que tienes que ir con Tsunade-Sama – decía Mebuki algo ruidosa-

Ya voy madre - Sakura puso manos a la obra antes de irse-

Paso un poco de tiempo antes de que saliera de casa no sin antes ser cuestionada por Mebuki .

¿Para qué tienes que ir? ¿Hiciste algo malo? – decía su madre con preocupación-

Como crees que yo haría algo malo, pero si debe ser importante ya que desde un principio solo me notifico a mi – Sakura estaba ansiosa realmente no tenía idea – Bueno me voy….!

-Apresuro su paso rápidamente hacia la oficina del Hokage-

Llego unos minutos más tarde algo agitada encontrándose en la entrada de la oficina a Shizune.

Hola ..! Buenos días Shizune , ¿Esta Tsunade-sama? – Haruno hablaba un poco torpe-

Tranquila, adelante ella te espera – Shizune hablaba con un rostro algo triste-

¿Sabes que quiere hablar? – nerviosa pregunto-

Mejor pasa, a mí no me corresponde darte esa información- Shizune abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Sakura primero-

Llegas algo tarde, pasa rápido – el tono de Tsunade era impaciente-

Perdón mi madre estaba algo preocupada y me pregunto el motivo del llamado- Sakura bajo su cabeza en signo de disculpa-

Descuida, mira es muy importante lo que te voy a decir – Tsunade romo un fuerte respiro – Sabes que eres mi discípula y como tal estoy orgullosa de ti….

Muchas gracias Tsunade-Sama – dijo con alegría la pelirosa-

Espera déjame continuar, te he asignado para una misión de alto rango, tienes las cualidades perfectas para realizarla y sobre todo mi confianza.. – Tsunade hablaba pausadamente, parecía difícil lo que estaba a punto de decir-

Claro que iré, siempre estoy a sus ordenes – una enorme sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Sakura-

Aun no termino – replico Tsunade- Hum… mira tendrás que ir junto con otro ninja que se acople a esta misión en mi nombre a la aldea de la Arena, Gaara y yo acordamos intercambiar conocimientos en la rama de medicina y tácticas, yo confió plenamente en tu capacidad, pero la duración de este proyecto es de un año.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvanecía de su rostro, sabía que esta era una enorme oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharlo

Si Tsunade-Sama no se preocupe déjelo en mis manos – Sakura pensaba en todo lo que tenía que dejar incluyendo a Sasuke, pero él lo entendería- ¿Cuándo me tendré que ir?

En unas 2 semanas máximo, a primera hora te quiero en mi oficina un día antes de partir tengo que darte instrucciones

¿Pero y la Universidad? Ya estoy en el último año – preocupada pregunto Sakura-

Ya está todo arreglado, esto contara como tu especialización así que regresaras para graduarte, el trabajo que realices en la aldea de la arena será como si asistieras a clases, eso es todo puedes retirarte.

Sakura salió como un zombi de la oficina, sus pasos eran tan lentos y torpes que desde lejos hacían notar su estado de ánimo.

Cerca del lugar Naruto se encontraba y pudo ver como Sakura lucia algo preocupada, corrió hacia ella esperando poder ayudarla.

Hola, ¡ hey! Sakura – grito Naruto-

Ah! Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Contesto un poco desanimada-

Buscaba a mi prima Karin, pero no es importante – dijo Naruto al verla algo triste-

Karin.. Karin… hum no la recuerdo ¿la conozco? – dijo intrigada-

M…. Creo que no , aunque Sasuke la conoció, entrenaron juntos los años que él estuvo fuera –( tzk… creo que empeore las cosas pensó el rubio)

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de ella, ni una sola señal de celos

Bueno no importa dime ¿Cómo estás? – Sakura trataba de no ahuyentarlo por su humor y trato de ser amable-

Mejor que tú al parecer, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – la miro fijamente-

Gracias, realmente me hace falta charlar – le dirigió una fingida sonrisa –

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hacia una banca….

Y así pasaron un par de horas charlando, ella le contaba la situación y lo que más le preocupaba dejar un largo tiempo a Sasuke.

mmm.. ¿Qué opinas? – dijo Haruno esperando la respuesta de su amigo-

uf..! esto es importante pero el entenderá, él te ama y será paciente seguro te apoyara pero tienes que decirle sobre esto de inmediato –Naruto era el mejor cuando se trataba de dar animos- mmm ya se alégrate te invito un tazón de ramen ¿quieres ir ?

Si claro! – un poco más aliviada se levantó de la banca – y caminaron juntos hacia Ichiraku-

De camino a Ichiraku pudieron ver a Sasuke platicando con una joven peliroja, delgada, con una voz algo escandalosa, se acercaron donde ellos.

¿Karin? ¿eres tú? – grito Naruto

Oh..! Primo tiempo sin verte, ¿quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?- hablo rápidamente la peliroja-

¿Mi novia? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo apenado

Me habías dicho años atrás que te gustaba una chica de cabello rosa – se acomodó los lentes mientras evalúa a Sakura-

Hump.. Es mi novia – dijo molesto Sasuke ante el atrevimiento de su vieja amiga-

Hola mucho gusto Sakura Haruno – estiro su mano para estrechar la de ella-

Ha-Ha-Ha Hola! , Sasuke no pensé que tuvieras gustos tan peculiares- hablaba mientras tomaba al incomodo Uchiha del brazo-

Pero… que dijiste est….- Sakura enfureció-

Y además grosera …. Bueno querida te robare por un rato a Sasuke, Bye bye! – Karin corrió rápidamente llevando del brazo a Sasuke-

Estúpida! Como se atreve a hablarme así, me vengare! – Golpeo sus puños en señal de pelea-

No la mates, si lo sé es algo difícil de entender – dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizarla-

Bueno ya vámonos después arreglo ese asunto- continuó su camino a Ichiraku-

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Karin

Agh..! ¿pero qué te sucede? No me tomes del brazo sabes que lo odio- el joven Uchiha estaba molesto-

Ya no te enojes , vamos con mis padres desean verte, me dijeron que te invitara a cenar esta noche – continuaron su camino a la nueva casa de Karin-

- Ya fuera de la casa- Karin tomo sus llaves abrió la puerta y dijo : Madre … Padre….. ya estoy en casa Sasuke viene conmigo-

Madre de Karin : Adelante pasen estamos en la sala…..

Buenas tardes señor , señora , me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo – Sasuke se inclinó al saludar-

Padre de Karin: Pero mira cómo has cambiado muchacho

Madre de Karin : ¡Que apuesto hombre! Karin tenía razón….

AH! Gracias – dijo incomodo el Uchiha-

Y así continuaba la larga visita en casa de Karin…

Mientras tanto Sakura en su casa…

Humm.. Sasuke no contesta el celular, no me ha mandado mensaje, ¿seguirá con ella?

La noche transcurría Sasuke olvido llamar a Sakura y ella esperando una señal de él se quedó dormida postrada en la cama con el celular en la mano.

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

Sakura caminaba un poco molesta , se suponía Sasuke iría por ella para ir a clases como de costumbre pero no se molestó ni en avisarle por medio de un mensaje.

La entrada de la Universidad ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos, busco de lado a lado a Sasuke pero no encontró nada así que se dirigió al jardín para saludar a sus amigas

Hola..!- Dijeron en coro Hinata, Temari, Ino y Tenten-

Hola chicas…. (la tristeza de Sakura era posible poder percibirla a kilómetros del lugar)

¿Estás bien? Mm…¡ Aun no te ha llamado desde anoche verdad? – Dijo Ino muy enojada-

Si aún no , incluso lo espere en mi casa esta mañana, realmente me tiene que dar una buena explicación – imaginaba una otra vez a Karin y Sasuke juntos-

Pero mira quien viene llegando , ¿Quién es ella? – Ino levanto la voz tanto que se exalto-

Sasuke se acercó donde Sakura sin preocupación alguna

Sus amigas miraban a Sasuke con odio…..

Hasta luego Sasukiii hermoso- dijo karin mientras corría a la oficina del director-

¿Hermoso? Hum… - Sakura mataba con la mirada a Sasuke-

Nosotras nos vamos -dijeron sus amigas-

oH..! Ahora que te sucede Sakura no comiences con tonterías

¿Tonterías? No me llamas , no vas por mí y peor aún llegas ella ..!

Tzkk…. (Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error) sus padres me pidieron le mostrara el camino a la escuela, ella acaba de integrarse a esta Universidad…..y

¿perdiste el celular? Ya mejor no me digas más…- sakura estaba a punto de explotar-

Oye cerecito no te enojes – la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia su pecho -

Eres un….. –no termino su frase, de un momento a otro el enojo se le olvido- Sasuke la beso

Aunque el momento realmente fue frustrante no sería el único durante las siguientes 2 semanas, Karin realmente estaba planeado separarlos, lo estaba logrando diario discutían por lo mismo, Sasuke recurría a sus besos de reconciliación pero ya no era suficiente….

En raras ocasiones Sakura podía pasar tiempo sasuke y para animarla Naruto se encargaba de mantenerla de un mejor humor siempre invitándola después de sus largas pláticas a comer un poco de ramen…

¿ya le dijiste que te vas a ir?– dijo preocupado-

No he tenido el tiempo suficiente, tu prima siempre está pegada él, yo no he decidió hacerle daño porque me lo pediste pero se está pasando – Sakura recordaba cada momento en que ella los interrumpía

Mañana te vas y no lo sabe- Naruto entristecio-

Caminaban como era de costumbre en estas últimas semanas hacia Ichiraku…. Cuando de pronto…

Karin vio de lejos a Sakura en compañía de Naruto, inmediatamente fingió desmallarse a lo que Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos, ella lo tomo del cuello plantándole un beso justo cuando Sakura los vio….

Sasuke! Maldito..! – Grito Naruto-

Sasuke volteo donde Sakura estaba, al verla pudo observar como los hermoso ojos jade eran invadidos por lagrimas incesantes…

Sa…Sakura – Sasuke quito a Karin de su lado-

Sakura corrió rápidamente sin mirar atrás dirigiéndose hacia su casa, el desconcertado Uchiha no la siguió….

Naruto lo tomo del cuello casi a punto de golpearlo y dijo : Se enojó ve tras ella o te pateare el trasero…

No... Será mejor así tal vez es mejor dejarla un momento – dijo Sasuke-

Y quieres que alguien más la consuele? Tal vez Kakashi si tal vez él sí la haga feliz ... – Naruto quiso enfurecer a Sasuke-

Tzkk.. ... Imaginar eso le daba náuseas lo lleno de furia y corrió tras ella siguiéndola hasta su casa ...

Sakura llego demasiado rápido a casa ... En esa ocasión sus padres no se encontraban...

Ya fuera de la casa Sasuke gritaba una y otra vez

Abre! Sakura abre ya!

Ella no respondía, estaba tan lastimada que no quería verlo.

Sasuke brinco hasta el balcón de Sakura ... La ventana estaba cerrada - de una patada abrió paso a su habitacion... (Crash) se rompió de un sólo golpe el candado-

¿Que haces? Vete ... No quiero verte – Sakura lo alejaba con sus manos-

Hum... Sonrió Sasuke

Odio esa sonrisa sínica que tienes... Te burlas de mi como te atreves a llegar con esa actitud después de lo que vi – el coraje de la pelirosa era más intenso-

Eres un... ( la hizo callar con un beso)

Los ojos de Sakura se salían de sus órbitas pero esta vez no de amor...

Pummm! (Golpeo de una bofetada a Sasuke)

¿Crees que con un beso lo resolverás todo? Te vi besándote con ella – gritaba con más fuerza entre cada palabra-

Pero... Yo no hice nada ella me beso! Piensa es Karin su mente retorcida es capaz de intentar separarnos!

TE AMOO que no lo entiendes!

Y ella te forzó ¿no? Acaso quieres que te crea? – Sakura limpio sus lágrimas-

Me tomó por sorpresa se abalanzo sobre mí tengo como probarlo Itachi y Sai estaban ahí

¿Que no me conoces ?¿ Me crees capaz de hacer una bajeza como eso ?

Debo estar loco para mirar a otras mientras tengo una belleza junto a mí

-La Aferro a su pecho - Nunca te traicionaría, Sí sólo fueras una más no estaría aquí - Sasuke no quería soltarla-

- quito los brazos de sasuke y dijo : - Ya fue suficiente ya no sonrió me la paso llorando todos los días y tú quieres resolverlo sólo con un beso en cada ocasión ya me canse . Vete ya no quiere verte más terminamos.

Corrió a sasuke ...

Él se fue ya no pudo decir más en su defensa, lamentablemente no sabía que ella ya no estaría al día siguiente…..

Una amarga noche le esperaba a SASUKE pero más a SASKURA ya que era la última vez que lo vería antes de su viaje…

La peor despedida, nada salió como lo esperaba, Haruno realmente deseaba acoplar su nueva misión con tiempos marcados para poder ver a Sasuke, ya había planeado todo, tal vez funcionaria verlo un par de ves por semana en la frontera de Konoha con la Aldea de la Arena, pero todo había acabado.

Muy temprano por la mañana Sakura se despedida de sus padres, melancólica pero decidida salió rumbo a la oficina de la hokage …..

…..Ya con Tsunade….

Hola buenos días ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Sakura-

Qué bueno que llegas, hoy conocerás a quien te hará compañía durante el viaje, mira ( señalado)

TU TU ! KAKASHI! - Sakura no podía creer que su compañero seria justamente él –

Son la pareja perfecta – dijo con emoción Tsunade-

¿Pareja? – Dijo tímida Sakura-

Si son la pareja perfecta para este trabajo, se complementan ambos son inteligentes, fuertes confió plenamente en el éxito de la misión.

Suerte espero cada mes un reporte, recuerden manténganse juntos.

El inicio de un incomodó y largo viaje….

¿tendrá éxito la misión? ¿Sasuke se dará por vencido? ¿Kakashi luchara por Sakura?

- Fin del cap 16-

"Si no luchas por lo que amas, entonces no llores por lo que pierdes"


	17. Por ti

"El amor es un crimen que no puede realizarse sin un cómplice"

**_-anónimo-_**

La fortuna una vez más le sonríe a Hatake, estando muy lejos de Konoha, sin problemas, mentiras, miedos y más importante sin Uchiha Sasuke.

Aun en la oficina de la Hokage…..

Tsunade : En unos minutos partirán, reitero confió en ustedes, es una misión secreta, SUERTE!

Y Así fue como Sakura y Kakashi partían con rumbo a la aldea de la arena

(en el bosque)

¿No piensas hablarme?- Pregunto Kakashi con un tono triste-

Yo…. No sé qué decir- sin verlo a los ojos respondió-

Te entiendo, discúlpame- (Kakashi continuo brincando entre los arboles detrás de Sakura)

Sa…Sakura Cuidadado esa rama va a ….- Grito fuertemente sin ser escuchado claramente-

¿Qué? Ah! (Crash) la rama se rompe y Sakura va directo al suelo

Kakashi corre rápidamente en su auxilio tratando de sostenerla entre sus brazos.

¿Estás bien? – la miro directamente a los ojos con una expresión aterrorizada-

Si descuida, no me lastime, ¿Por qué siempre tienes ser tu quien me rescate?- contesto algo molesta-

Te dije que siempre te protegería ¿No?- sonrió aun con Sakura en sus brazos-

¡Bueno Gracias! Pero ya puedes bajarme – quito la mirada de Kakashi-

Ah! ¿Segura? Puedo llevarte en mi espalda si lo deseas – dijo en un tono amable-

¡No! ¡No! ¡Bájame ya! Gracias puedo caminar – Bajo rápidamente-

Está bien, yo solo quería ayudar – su cara cambio su semblante, parecía un niño regañado-

Hum..! ya no te sientas mal estoy bien- contesto con un poco de culpa-

Continuaron su camino…..

[Sakura pensando] Oh! no soporto su amabilidad, es tan lindo y atento que no puedo enojarme con el

[Kakashi pensando] ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo la hago sentir mejor? ¡Ya se!

Umh! Sakura Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿y tú?

Si un poco, paremos en esta aldea y comamos algo , buscaron un restaurante.

[un momento antes de entrar]Pero yo te invito ¿Si? Solo quiero asegurarme que estes bien – Kakashi hablo mientras ponía los ojos más tiernos para convencerla-

Está bien entremos – Entro primero al lugar-

Adelante Bienvenidos, por aquí por favor (señalando la mesa de la esquina) – hablo la mesera-

Kakashi separo la silla para dejar sentar a Sakura y después tomo su asiento

Oh! Pero que atento hombre, pocos he visto por aquí tan galantes, que suerte tiene usted señorita, su novio es tan varonil y encantador – la mesera entusiasmada habló-

Pero el No….- Sakura fue interrumpida-

Suerte la mía al poder estar frente a una belleza como ella ¿no lo cree señora?

Oh Joven pero que hermosa pareja hacen, ah! Disculpen me Salí de tema, ¿Qué quieren de comer?

Yo.. Quiero una sopa de miso – dijo Haruno-

Yo unos onigiris con carne por favor-Kakashi devolvió los menús-

En un momento Vuelvo- respondió la mesera-

¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a la señora? – Sakura en un tono agresivo-

No dije nada que no fuera verdad, me siento muy afortunado al estar contigo – la miro dulcemente-

Hum… Loco- Sakura volteo a otro lado para evadir la mirada de Kakashi-

Unos minutos más tarde….

Aquí esta su comida, en la mesa pone un sopa de miso, una orden de onigiris y un pastel de chocolate.

Oiga Disculpe… Este pastel no es nuestro – Dijo sakura-

Oh! No se preocupe señorita este es por nuestra cuenta, nuestro pastel es famoso por unir a los enamorados, - la mesera dio media vuelta y se fue-

¿Enamorados? – Kakashi y Sakura hablaron al mismo tiempo-

Mmm ya come anda – Sakura comenzó-

Después de la comida….

[poco antes de salir del lugar] Muchas gracias estuvo delicioso – Kakashi hizo una reverencia a la mesera-

Vuelvan pronto! [ Movía su mano de un lado a otro mientras Kakashi y Sakura salían]

AH! Unas cuantas horas más y llegamos a la aldea de la arena- Kakashi dijo felizmente]

[Sakura pensando] ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahorita Sasuke?

Mientras tanto en Konoha….

Sasuke a primera fue a la casa de los Haruno lo más pronto posible, sin tener la minima idea de lo que le esperaba.

Toc.. toc… [Tocaba intensamente la puerta]

Voy Tranquilo tranquilo – Kizashi corrió a la puerta-

Oh! ¡Señor Haruno Buenos días! [Sasuke hizo una reverencia]

¿Tú que haces aquí? [Kizashi contesto agresivamente]

Pero… Señor yo vengo a buscar a Sakura – Sorprendido el Uchiha-

Muy tarde ella se ha ido y no volverá en mucho tiempo

¿Cómo? ¿A dónde fue? – Sasuke sentía que se le salía el corazón de la impresión-

Si lo supiera no te lo diría, tienes prohibido volver a entrar a mi casa. –Kizashi cero la puerta –

Sasuke no podía creerlo, la noticia lo había dejado petrificado, unos segundos después reacciono y dijo:

Seguro el dobe de Naruto sabe algo – Corrio a buscarlo-

Busco por todosas partes hasta encontrarlo mientras salía de Ichiraku….

Hey! Estupido espera! – Grito Sasuke mientras corria tras Naruto-

¿Qué quieres teme? – Naruto paro su paso-

¿Sabes a donde fue Sakura? ¿Cuándo regresara? –

-Flashback-

Fuera del edificio Hokage….

Sakura ¿Ya te vas? – Pregunto Naruto-

Si, pero antes necesito pedirte un favor – tomo la mano del rubio-, No le digas a Sasuke a donde ire y mucho menos el tiempo, ¿podrias ayudarme?

¿Estas segura? – Naruto demostraba tristeza -

Si no te preocupes estare bien- Haruno abrazo al rubio-

¿Quién será tu compañero en este viaje?

Ka…Kakashi – Respondio Sakura-

¿KAKASHI? Pero el…. – Naruto sabia sobre los sentimientos de Kakashi ya que Sasuke le había contado-

Naruto estare bien ¿Ok? Cuidate y despideme de los demás- Sakura dio media vuelta no sin antes abrazar un poco mas a su mejor amigo-

Adiós – Dijeron ambos-

-Fin del Flashback-

Hey! Estúpido reacciona dime si sabes algo sobre Sakura – agito de un lado a otro el brazo de Naruto-

¿ahora si te importa? No sé a dónde fue y discúlpame pero Hinata y yo estamos ocupados – Naruto partio con rumbo a Casa de los Uzumaki-Namikaze

Sasuke dejo partir a Naruto aunque no podía quitarse de la mente que escondía algo…..

En casa de los Uzumaki-Namikaze…..

Tía Kushina ¿ya llego Naruto? – pregunto Karin

No aun no pero espéralo yo saldré de compras – Kushina salio de la casa-

Karin se dirigio a la cocina preparo un poco de té para después esperar en la sala-

Minutos mas tarde Naruto y Hinata llegan a la casa hablando sobre Sasuke

Naruto ¿No crees que debas decirle que Sakura se fue con Kakashi? – Hinata le aconsejo-

No puedo se lo prometí, si Sasuke se entera que ella no regresara por un buen tiempo y además que Kakashi la acompaña no sé qué sucederá, olvídalo vamos arriba – ambos subieron a la habitación de Naruto sin notar la presencia de Karin-

Hahaha con que la pelos de chicle ya no volverá y además esta con otro hombre, esto me beneficiara y mucho – Karin salió sin hacer ruido de la residencia de los Uzumaki-Namikaze-

Sin más demora se dirigio a la casa de los Uchiha….

Ding….Dong…. [Toco la puerta]

Mikoto abre la puerta

Hola buenas tardes señora ¿esta Sasuke en casa?

No esta ¿Qué se te ofrece?

A descuide lo espero- Karin entro sin ser invitada a casa de los Uchiha-

Oh! Pero que niña, a todo esto ¿Quién eres tú? – Mikoto trataba de mantener la cordura-

Karin Uzumaki, era amiga de su hijo en la infancia

Mmmm tu nombre no me suena pero por tu aspecto seguro eres quien molestaba estos últimos días a mi hermosa nuera – enojada contesto Mikoto-

Ha..Ha…. ¿hermosa? ¿Nuera? Señora pero si la pelos de chicle ya no está en la aldea y se fue con otro hombre – Karin bufo-

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Otro hombre? – Mikoto no creía nada-

Llegue a casa Madre- Sasuke saludo-

Oh! Sasuke lindo te esperaba- Karin corrió a los brazos de Sasuke-

¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sasuke la quito de encima mientras pedía respuestas-

Tengo noticias de Sakura, vamos afuera y te digo todo lo que se …

¡De Sakura! Dilo ahora mismo – Tomo del brazo a Karin-

Bueno si tu insistes… oi a mi primo hace unos momentos cuando hablaba con Hinata, ambos te mencionaron y lo loco que te pondrías si te enteras lo que ellos saben – una enorme sonrisa malvada se veía en su rostro-

¡No la escuches! ¡Está loca! –Mikoto grito-

Anda habla ¡ya! – Sasuke desesperado por alguna noticia –

Como decía ella no regresará en mucho tiempo pero lo más importante va acompañada de …. Se llamaba….tiene un nombre que empezaba con "K"

KAKASHI! –Grito Sasuke con enojo-

SI él es! KAKASHI –Karin recordaba perfectamente el nombre pero quería provocar la ira de Sasuke-

Así que con KAKASHI… pero ese maldito de Naruto me las pagara por no decirme nada…

-Fin capítulo 17-

No sé cuándo empezó, pero ahora no puedo estar sin ti

- Boys over flowers-


	18. Sueños perdidos

- Sueños perdidos -

Por qué solo un error nos puede costar lo más preciado, un error que puede terminar con sueños, planes, esperanzas, metas e incluso amistades.

¿Cómo saber diferenciar el orgullo de la estupidez?...

Sasuke había encontrado y perdido el amor con facilidad, el orgullo podía más que cualquier cosa aún más que el inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

En casa de los Uchiha…..

Ese maldito me las pagara, me mintió, dejo que ella se fuera sin decir nada , Karin ¿Dónde está Naruto? – Grito Sasuke-

Hijo tranquilo, tal vez tuvo sus razones por favor –Mikoto trato de calmar al endemoniado Uchiha-

Humm.. Mi primo está en su casa, vamos juntos – Sonrió la pelirroja mientras tomaba del brazo a Sasuke-

Ambos apresuradamente salieron sin decir más con rumbo a la casa del rubio…..

Esa niña tiene algo más que esconder, ella me hace desconfiar – Mikoto se quedó observando la triste escena-

Cuando de pronto Itachi entra un poco enojado…

¿Madre? ¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke?, antes de entrar nos topamos y él tenía una cara espantosa – la confusión en su rostro era evidente-

Ve tras de él, todo es culpa de esa niña Karin, ella llego a casa y le dijo que Sakura se fue con otro Hombre – Mikoto confiaba plenamente en que Itachi lo resolvería-

¿Pero a dónde voy? ¿A quién busca Sasuke? – Itachi estaba confundido no podía creer lo que escuchaba-

Busca a Naruto, evita que haga un tontería – La señora Uchiha termino su oración e Itachi desapareció en un instante-

- un poco antes de llegar a casa de Naruto-

Sasuke no le digas a Naruto que te dije, yo escuche sin querer y….. –Karin solo se preocupa por no estar mexclada en el problema que vendría-

No me interesa déjame en paz –Sasuke miro alrededor y vio salir a Naruto de la mano con Hinata-

Hola Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? – Naruto incrédulo actuo indiferen-

Tu imbécil como te atreves – Sasuke golpeo en el rostro a Naruto sentando a este del golpe-

Naruto se levantó contesto el golpe haciendo sangrar a Sasuke

Sabías que ella se iría con Kakashi, ere un hijo de… - el enfurecido Uchiha estaba a punto de volver a golpear Naruto pero fue detenido por su hermano-

¿Qué estás haciendo estúpido hermano menor? ¿Peleas con tu mejor amigo así? – Itachi no sabía que hacer más que detener a su inconsciente hermano-

¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mi madre te dijo verdad? , no es de tu incumbencia ese imbécil de Naruto sabía que Sakura se iría y no la detuvo- Sasuke quería arrancarle la información a golpes-

¿Ahora si te importa Sakura? ¿Sabes cuánto lloraba cada día? Todo esto es tu culpa, acaso no recuerdas que cada día ponías un pretexto para no verla, no la llamabas y así te sientes aun con motivos para reclamarme –Naruto se puso frente Sasuke retándolo para continuar su pelea-

¡No Naruto! – Hinata se puso entre ellos para evitar la pelea-

Mientras Karin observaba sin decir nada, sonriendo amargamente por su "victoria"

Vámonos Sasuke – dijo Itachi-

Esto no se acabara aquí, me las vas a pagar Uzumaki –Dio media vuelta y se fue en compañía de Itachi y Karin-

¿Pero cómo se habrá enterado? Solo nosotros sabias ¿no? –Hinata pregunto a Naruto-

¿Acaso me equivoque? Yo solo guardaba el secreto de Sakura y Sasuke no entiende que todo fue culpa de él, pero veo que perdí mucho el día de hoy…- Naruto abrazo a su novia en busca de consuelo-

Ya un poco lejos del lugar….

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿acaso aun eres un niño Sasuke?, peleando antes de hablar-Itachi abofeteo a su hermano-

No es nada que te importe -Sasuke ignoro a su hermano y se dirigió sin rumbo a las afueras de Konoha-

Sasuke ¡Espera! Yo voy contigo – Karin corrió tras de el –

Hump… Esto es muy extraño , si no lo ayudo este problema será más grave, tal vez si yo….. – Itachi tendría que buscar una solución, armar el rompecabezas, ya que no solo el si no tu madre sabían que Sakura no era capaz de huir con otro hombre-

Mientras tanto ajena al problema y muy lejos de Konoha...

Kakashi y Sakura en la entrada de la aldea de la arena, tomaron un momento para admirar lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante el próximo año, parecía un lugar pacifico en su totalidad desde que Gaara era el Kazekage, era muy diferente a Konoha, un lugar que parecía difícil para adaptarse, un poco triste en la apariencia pero su gente era amable.

Hemos llegado – dijo Kakashi con mucha tranquilidad-

Me parecía eterno el camino – Sakura estaba entusiasmada por todo lo que le esperaba por experimentar pero aun Sasuke estaba en sus pensamientos-

Caminaron en línea recta hacia las Oficinas del Kazekage, pronto encontraron en la entrada del edificio a la joven asistente del Kazekage

Hola Bienvenidos, es un honor para mí recibir a tan reconocidos ninjas de Konoha, me llamo Matsuri-

Hola Muchas gracias, Soy Haruno Sakura, Ninja medico discípula de Tsunade [haciendo una reverencia]

Hola Mucho gusto, Soy Hatake Kakashi mejor conocido como el ninja que copia [Haciendo una reverencia]

¡Oh! Encanta por favor pasen el Kazekage los espera…..

Ya la oficina…

Sakura….Kakashi Bienvenidos -Gaara saludo a los invitados-

Muchas gracias – dijeron ambos-

Veo que están cansados no se preocupen esta reunión tardara un poco antes de que Matsuri los lleve donde será su nueva casa…

Primero que nada gracias por venir , deseo que su estancia en mi aldea sea de lo mejor, en cuanto gastos, casa , comida entre otras cosas nosotros les brindaremos todo, tendrán un pago por su trabajo, mañana mismo tendrán sus horarios y lugar de trabajo por lo pronto eso es todo, ¿alguna duda?.

Si perdón Kazekage-Sama pero….. ha dicho ¿Casa? – Sakura aun no podía creer las facilidades que tendría en ese lugar-

¡Oh si! tranquila ya tienen todo arreglado por favor sigan a Matsuri…..

Muchas gracias nos retiramos - Kakshi y Sakura hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron del lugar tras de Matsuri-

Los llevare a su nueva casa –

¿ENTONCES NOSOTROS? Ah! –Sakura estaba sorprendida, tal vez se equvocaba pero al llegar-

Bueno llegamos - Sonrió Matsuri-

Wow! ¿Es enserio? ¿Esta será nuestra casa? – Asombrda dijo Haruno-

Una enorme casa que constaba de dos pisos pero era extensa, contaba con su propio invernadero…

Adelante pasen , y descuiden fue construida para que ustedes la habitaran, tiene cocina completamente equipada, 2 habitaciones cada una con baño propio, y bueno entre muchas cosas mas los dejo BIENVENIDOS!

Matsuri dejo el lugar dejando un momento de tensión entre ellos, se veian fijamente, era tan fácil de percibir el sonido al tragar saliva…..

[Sakura pensando] QUE! NO SE REMOS COMO RECIEN CASADOS

Hey! Sakura Sakura….! ¿estás bien?

Oh! Si no te preocupes

¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje? – Pregunto Kakashi-

¡NO! Yo sola lo hago – Ambos se dirigieron a una habitación cerrando cada uno rápidamente la puerta-

Kakashi recargado en la puerta*

Esto no podía ser mejor, ella y yo juntos en la misma casa por un año- Suspiro al tener una nueva esperanza- Esta vez no te dejare ir …

En un año muchas cosas podrán suceder, ¿Podra Sasuke dejar ir al amor de su vida? , ¿Kakashi Ganara el amor de Sakura? ….

No siempre funciona el "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo si no nunca lo fue"

-Fin capitulo 18-

"Entonces te das cuenta, que no es quien te mueve el piso, si no quien te centra, no es quien te roba el corazón si no quien te hace sentir que lo tienes de vuelta"


	19. El encuentro

No importa la distancia si el amor es fuerte soportara las más fuertes pruebas.

- Capitulo 19 -

Diario de Sakura

Han pasado casi dos meses en la aldea de la arena, extraño mucho a mi familia, a mis amigos y aun a Sasuke, después de todo no tiene mucho que me fui, estoy segura que mi corazón sanara pronto. Deseo volver pronto a Konoha, no pude ir el primer mes a entregar el informe para la Hokage lo entrego Kakashi yo no pude ir por exceso de trabajo pero espero acompañarlo la próxima vez para visitar a mis padres.

Mejor hablare de cosas más agradables, la aldea es un lugar hermoso cuando comienzas a conocerla, no hay mucho color pero la gente es muy amable , los ninjas médicos están sorprendidos por mi trabajo, me alagan la mayor parte del tiempo , he hecho muchos amigos e incluso varios ninjas se han atrevido a invitarme a salir pero nunca he aceptado una invitación creo que lo más cercano a una cita son alado de Kakashi, cada tarde justo a las 4:00 el viene extrañamente muy puntual al hospital para comer juntos… ohh por cierto ha llegado por mi….

Nota: He descubierto mejores partes de la personalidad de Kakashi me agrada….

¿Sakura? ¿Estás lista? – pregunto Kakashi-

Si espera solo guardo mis cosas – Dijo Haruno mientras guardaba su diario en un pequeño bolso-

¿de nuevo escribiendo? – Sonrió Kakashi-

Hum…. Si – contestó apenada-

¿un día me contaras que escribes? O ¿no? – se burló Hatake-

MM… Tal vez, pero si tú pagas la comida esta vez lo pensare – Sonrió Sakura de nuevo, tomo su bolso y camino felizmente frente a Kakashi-

Ambos salieron como cada tarde a buscar un poco de comida…..

Mientras tanto en Konoha….

Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto ya no eran más que simples desconocidos, años de amistad desperdiciados por un mal entendido, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón, ambos eran consumidos por el orgullo tanto quedar completamente solos si era necesario.

[Hinata y Naruto en el jardín de la Universidad]

¿Sabes algo de Sakura? – Pregunto Hinata-

Si, dice que todos están tratándola muy bien y me da mucho gusto saberlo –Dijo Naruto con un tono de voz poco alegre-

pero tu rostro dice otra cosa – Contesto Hinata-

Sasuke es un imbécil, si él no la hubiera tratado mal esto no hubiera sucedido –Uzumaki bajo la mirada mientras hablaba-

¿Por qué no le explicas todo? – pregunto Hinata-

Esto no me corresponde y el piensa lo peor de Sakura, incluso he llegado a pensar que fue lo mejor para ella irse de la aldea tal vez Kakashi sea mejor hombre que Sasuke –

¿Pero cómo dices eso? – Hinata acaricio el rostro de Naruto-

Ella se fue trise y peor aún Sasuke piensa que ella fue a vivir a otro lado con Kakashi-

Un..! si es verdad, ¿pero por qué no salvas tu amistad con él? – Hinata dijo preocupada-

No insistas el del error es el , oh! Mira hablando de Sasuke va llegando con….. ¿KARIN? – Naruto Grito-

Y ella lo toma del brazo – contuso Hinata-

¡Qué rápido se olvidó de Sakura! , vez él es un completo idiota…

[Del otro lado del Jardín Sasuke y Karin]

Oh! Sasuke ¿vamos a salir a comer al centro de la aldea ? – Dijo Karin-

¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te dijo que quiero salir a comer? – Sasuke quito la mano de Karin de su brazo-

Bueno entonces hoy vamos a tu casa, nos vemos más tarde, ¡ADIOS! – se fue Karin antes de que Sasuke protestara-

Pero yo no quiero…. – Fue la última frase de Sasuke-

"linda" tu amiga ¿no hermanito? – Dijo Itachi en tono sarcástico al ver tal escena-

Hum..! es mi problema ¿no lo crees Itachi? – Sasuke miro fijamente a su hermano-

y ¿ la extrañas? – Pregunto Itachi-

No sé de qué me hablas déjame en paz – Sasuke ignoro a su hermano, dio media vuelta y huyo del lugar-

[Itachi Pensando] Tengo que averiguar que está sucediendo, esta comida en familia será algo interesante –auguro -

Cada quien continuo con sus actividades….

Ring.. Ring.. [Sonaba el celular de Itachi]

Hola habla Itachi-

Hijo soy tu madre solo te aviso que tu padre y yo llegaremos tarde, comerás en casa solo con Sasuke- dijo Mikoto-

Si madre no te preocupes, ¡cuídense! –

¡Adiós nos vemos tarde! -Contesto Mikoto-

¡Adiós!- Respondió Itachi mientras ambos colgaban-

¡qué extraño! [Pensó Itachi] oh! Bueno seremos Sasuke, esa niña y yo …..

- Mas tarde al terminar las clases Itachi se fue por su cuenta a casa Y Sasuke acompañado de Karin llego un poco después-

[En casa de los Uchiha] Itachi preparando la cena fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

He llegado a casa – grito Sasuke-

Mis padres se fueron llegaran un poco tarde esta noche, oh! Veo que trajiste compañía – dijo con desprecio-

¡hola Itachi! ¿me recuerdas? – pregunto la pelirroja-

Ah! Si tu nombre era… Korin… Kerin…. – Bufo Itachi-

Karin Uzumaki – respondió la pelirroja mientras sonreía-

Ah! Ok – Dijo ignorándola-

Bueno yo subiré a ducharme mientras esta la cena – Dijo Sasuke mientras subia por las escaleras-

Itachi continuo con la cena y Karin iba tras de él , pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio cuando Karin inicio una conversación….

Itachi así que también puedes cocinar – dijo sorprendida-

Hump.. Si – respondió el Uchiha-

Oh! Tu sí que eres PERFECTO…eres inteligente, fuerte, gracioso y sobre todo muy atractivo- se acercó inapropiadamente al Uchiha-

Cof..cof… Niña ¿Qué no te gusta Sasuke? – Pregunto Itachi mientras la alejaba con sus manos-

Si pero tú eres….. Todo un hombre – contesto-

Te estas confundiendo de hombre – Dijo Itachi-

¿Qué acaso no soy atractiva para ti? – Karin se acercó un poco más –

Hum… si tal vez eres atractiva físicamente – dijo Itachi-

Entonces ¿no quieres? – Insistió la chica Uzumaki mientras se desabotonaba la blusa –

¡Tranquila! ¿Qué te sucede? déjame terminar de hablar, las mujeres que no tienen dignidad como tú me dan asco, te confundes ¿no crees? una verdadera dama se da respetar y ¿así quieres quitar el recuerdo de Sakura de la mente de Sasuke? , por favor no te atrevas de nuevo a dirigirme la palabra, aunque no te das a respetar yo si sé qué tipo de mujer quiero que entre a mi vida – Itachi dio media vuelta y continuó cocinando-

*Karin quedo sin habla y se dirigió a la sala*

Eso dices ahorita querido Itachi pero tanto tu como Sasuke caerán rendidos ante mi [pensó Karin]

-Poco después se oían los pasos de Sasuke bajando-

¿Esta lista la comida? – pregunto Sasuke-

Si ya siéntate – contesto Itachi-

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa…

Un pequeño silencio se apoderaba de la situación pero Itachi irrumpió diciendo:

He conseguido el número de Sakura, ¿quieres llamarle? –

Hump.. ¿yo? A esa mujer ni en sueños, si quieres tu llámale tal vez tú seas su próximo novio después de Kakashi – respondió Sasuke-

JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Reía descaradamente Karin al oír tal respuesta-

Tal vez tu no la merecías – dijo Itachi –

Déjame en paz imbécil – Sasuke se levantó de la mesa casi a punto de golpear a Itachi-

No me hagas reír ¿Ahora me quieres golpear? – Itachi se encaró a Sasuke-

¡Me voy! – Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su cuarto- [rápidamente se oyó el estruendo de la puerta golpeando]

Es mejor que te vayas a casa – Dijo Itachi-

Pero Sasuke…. – Karin quiso protestar-

¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Ve a casa! – Itachi tomo a Karin de la mano llevándola fuera de la casa-

*Itachi llevo a Karin a la entrada de la casa y cerro inmediatamente la puerta*

Ah! Esto se está saliendo de control tengo que averiguar que sucedió realmente, tal vez si hablo con los anbu podre conseguir información –

- Días después en la Aldea de la Arena-

Diario de Sakura

Los días han pasado y se han cumplido ya dos meses desde que estoy aquí en la aldea de la Arena, iré con Kakashi a entregar el segundo informe a Konoha .

Día a día he conocido un poco más a Kakashi, con el trascurso del tiempo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos incluso ya hasta tenemos una rutina, admito fue difícil al principio , muy incómodo en varias ocasiones , recuerdo que una vez lo vi semidesnudo saliendo de la ducha fue realmente vergonzoso me ruborice al instante pero ya era de imaginar este tipo de situaciones viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir ya que hoy partiremos rumbo a Konoha para entregar nuestro segundo informe.

¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Kakashi-

Si – Respondió Sakura mientras recogía unas cuantas cosas en su bolso-

¿Segura que quieres ir? – preocupado pregunto Hatake pues sabía que podrían encontrarse a Sasuke-

Descuida estaré bien – Respondió Haruno-

Así ambos comenzaron su viaje rumbo a Konoha-

[Kakashi y Sakura conversaban para hacer el trayecto más corto]

Y estaremos un par de horas en Konoha ¿no? – Pregunto Sakura-

Si, no podemos estar mucho tiempo pero podrás saludar a tus padres – Kakashi animo a Haruno-

Es un alivio ya que deseo verlos – Sakura sonrió-

Descuida llegaremos pronto a Konoha – Kakashi señalo el camino donde ya a lo lejos se visualizaba el monte Hokage-

Paso una hora después y arribaron a Konoha…

[En la puerta principal de Konoha]

Oh! Sakura-San! Kakashi – decían ninjas de Konoha vigilantes de la puerta principal-

Hola! He venido a ver la Hokage – Respondió Sakura-

¡Bienvenidos! – los ninjas se inclinaron-

*Kakashi y Sakura corrieron al edificio principal*

[minutos después]

Oh! Por fin llegamos – Dijo con poco aliento Kakashi-

Si vamos – camino Sakura frente a el –

Llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de Tsunade donde Shizune los recibió

¡Hola Bienvenidos! – dijo Shizune mientras abria la puerta de la oficina-

Sakura, Kakashi ¡llegaron! – Dijo Tsunade-

Kakashi y Sakura se inclinaron para saludar-

Y bueno ¿Tienen el reporte? Espero sean de nuevo buenas noticias – Dijo Tsunade-

¡sin duda alguna! – respondió Kakashi y entrego unos documentos-

Sakura – Grito Tsunade –

¿Si maestra? – pregunto Haruno-

Váyanse de inmediato para que puedas ver un momento a tus padres – Sonrió Tsunade-

Pero.. pero ¿ y el reporte? – pregunto Sakura-

Confió en ustedes, es una orden , váyanse ahora y Kakashi acompáñala

Si con gusto Tsunade-sama – Kakashi y Sakura partieron del lugar-

Sakura tuvo oportunidad de ver un par de horas para platicar con sus padres pero era tiempo de regresar a la aldea de la Arena…

Sakura perdón por interrumpir pero es hora de irnos – dijo Kakashi-

¿Tan pronto se van? – dijo Mebuki-

Lo siento mucho madre, hablaremos después por teléfono – contesto Sakura-

Ahora que sé que Kakashi te acompaña me siento mejor, te la encargo – Kizashi advirtió a Hatake-

Si señor no se preocupe – Kakashi se despidió al igual que Haruno y salieron del lugar—

[ Ya cerca de la puerta principal de Konoha un despistado y malhumorado Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha en compañía de Karin, encontrándose las dos parejas frente a frente]

Mira quien vino a visitarnos, que vergüenza –dijo Karin-

Oh.! Sasuke- Dijo Kakashi-

Hump.. Kakashi… Sakura , ¿ustedes por aquí? – Dijo Sasuke-

¿Algún problema Sasuke? – Pregunto Sakura-

Nada, Nada , veo que ya llevan una linda relación – Dijo Sasuke –

Tú también ¿No? – respondió KAKASHI-

Oh! ¿Verdad que hacemos una bonita pareja? – pregunto Karin-

Felicidades – Sonrió hipócritamente Sakura-

Gracias – Decía Sasuke mientras rodeaba a Karin con sus brazos-

Vámonos Sakura es tarde – Kakashi tomo de la mano a Sakura y partieron a la aldea de la arena-

Tzk… - Solo eso pudo decir Sasuke con el orgullo lastimado-

Oh! Por fin somos oficialmente novios – decía emocionada Uzumaki-

No te ilusiones – Decía Sasuke mientras la alejaba

Sasuke se fue del lugar molesto, más que la última despedida…

- Fin del Capitulo –


	20. Distantes

Sakura y Kakashi regresaron a la aldea de la arena con un paso apresurado , la tomaba de la mano tan fuerte que no quería dejarla escapar, Kakashi corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alejarla de Sasuke lo más rápido posible, rezando para que el recuerdo del Uchiha ya no lastimara más a Sakura, cada paso que daban aunque su ritmo era rápido parecía no tener efecto en el tiempo, el camino era bastante largo peor aún tenían desesperación ambos para huir de lo ocurrido, fue tan frustrante e incomodo el momento que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo.

Debería decirle algo, debo tranquilizarla, ¿pero cómo?¿ estará enojada? ¿o triste? [Pensó Kakashi]

Sakura corría sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida, sostenida de tal forma que parecía estar en automático cada movimiento que realizaba, posiblemente el shock o lo embarazoso que sería llorar en el camino no la dejaban más que correr sin parar.

Más tarde llegaron por la noche a la aldea, ya muy cerca del lugar se soltaron de la mano bajando su ritmo para caminar ...

Ah..! llegamos más rápido de lo pensado – decía Kakashi-

Si es verdad esta vez corrimos sin Parar – contesto Sakura-

Mm… Sakura ¿Estas bien? – Kakashi detuvo su paso-

Sí, no te preocupes ya falta poco para llegar a casa y descansare – Sakura evadió la pregunta aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería Kakashi-

Está bien te creo – ambos continuaron su camino -

[En la casa de la aldea de la arena]

Adelante pasa - Kakashi abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su compañera-

Gracias! - contesto-

Al cerrar la puerta las lágrimas llenaban el rostro de Sakura, un llanto desgarrador comenzaba a escucharse.

Sakura... Sakura. ¿Qué tienes? ¡contesta!.- Kakashi la rodeo con sus brazos postrando la cabeza de Sakura sobre su hombro esperando consolarla -

¡No me sueltes! – Decía Sakura mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Hatake-

Por favor no llores - Kakashi acaricio el cabello rosado -

El llanto no parecía tener fin, Kakashi se desesperó la tomo de los hombros obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos y dijo:

El no vale tus lágrimas ! Me tienes a mí y yo ... No te haré sufrir , estoy aquí contigo, cuando sufres así yo sufro aún más por verte así – La tomo de la mano-

El llanto de Sakura se convirtió en pequeños sollozos al escucharlo ...

Kakashi lo siento no debí dejar que mis sentimientos se desbordaran de esta manera , gracias por estar conmigo – se alejó de él , dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación-

Un pequeño azote de la puerta se oyó y al fondo la voz quebrantada de Kakashi ...

Pero Sakura yo Te amo...- musito Hatake-

Sakura entro a su habitación esperando que su llano no pudiera ser oído , Kakashi subió tras de ella se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero al tocar la perilla paro su acción al escuchar …..

[Sakura dentro de la habitación LLORANDO]

Sasuke…. ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿Cómo puedo seguir sintiendo esto? ….

Kakashi del otro lado de la puerta con un nudo en la garganta e intentando no hacer ruido ….

¿Por qué aun lo amas y a mí no? [ unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar , al caer las primeras lagrimas Hatake se fue a su habitación en silencio]

- Mientras tanto en Konoha-

Un malhumorado y necio Uchiha no podía conciliar el sueño -

[Sasuke Recostado]

Ella! Como pudo estar con él y regresar como sí nada ocurriera a la  
>Aldea , ¡ah! Maldita sea quisiera poder moler a golpes la cara de Kakashi!<p>

Y como frente a la habitación de Sasuke se encontraba la de Itachi...

De verdad? Esta vez que le pasara? Ese tonto de mi hermanito no sabe cómo resolver sus problemas - Itachi pensó-

Gritos incesantes llenos de furia se oían sí parar provenientes de la habitación de Sasuke ...

Ah! Este niño no me volverá a dejar dormir de nuevo ! Tengo que averiguar que sucedió ...

Itachi se levantó de su cama y corrió donde Sasuke ...

Toc toc ...tocaba la puerta...

Adelante pasa , ¿Qué quieres ? - pregunto Sasuke molesto-

Itachi entro a la habitación y dijo : Sasuke ! No me dejas dormir, te daré una paliza si no te cayas de una buena vez o ya cuéntame todo.

Sí tanto insistes ...

Itachi cerró la puerta y tomó asiento .

Bueno y que sucedió esta vez?- pregunto fastidiado-

La vi ! - grito Sasuke-

¿A quién? - incrédulo pregunto -

¡A Sakura ! - Sasuke cubrió sus ojos como esperando recordar el momento-

Oh! Qué bueno y pudiste hablar con ella? -

¿Hablar!? No estoy loco ... Ella estaba muy bien acompañada de Kakashi- recordó el joven Uchiha-

Y tu como siempre de Karin- Itachi lo miro fijamente -

Sí y qué ? No tiene nada de malo - Un pequeño berrinche Sasuke hacia-

¿Que no tiene nada de malo !? ¿Que estas tonto ? Imagínate Sakura pensara que sales con esa Uzumaki - Itachi golpeó la cabeza de Sasuke en signo de desaprobación -

Auch! No me golpes, aparte me tiene sí cuidado lo que piense esa ...

Hey! No hables así de ella – Itachi se mostró molesto-

¿La defenderás? – Se sorprendió Sasuke-

Eres un idiota , tu realmente ¿crees que ella es capaz de todo eso que piensas ? ¡Ah! Olvídalo eres un cabeza hueca y muy inmaduro, resuleve tus problemas como un hombre, deja de estar quejándote, hummm ¡me voy a dormir ! - Itachi se fue a su habitación un tanto molesto -

Sasuke tenía más por pensar ahora que Itachi le ayudaba a abrir un poco los ojos a la verdad...

[Sasuke recostado con la mirada hacia el techo]

Mmmm Sakura pensara que Karin y yo... Mmmm pero ella y Kakashi ... Ah! Mejor lo olvido me dormiré ya ...

La verdad siempre se sabe, pero cuando será el momento correcto?  
>Amores no correspondidos, mentiras y sueños ¿quién obtendrá lo que quiere?<p> 


End file.
